Journey of Faith, Love and Commitment
by Hannah14NZ
Summary: Life for Vauseman beyond Season 7.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

__Alex's P.O.V__

"You are my life." Those words constantly echo through my mind as I make my long walk from C block to the bus that will be transporting me down to Ohio. I'm allowed my mesh bag of things I've collected while at Litchfield but to be honest I don't bring much. My bag is considerably smaller than other inmates from C black and also some from D block who are making the trek down to Ohio. Glancing at my bag in the seat next to me I immediately notice the yellow envelope which holds some of the best small notes that I've received from Piper. My mind is cast back to less than two weeks ago when I told her of the transfer and then subsequently broke her heart by saying the move was a good thing. Needless to say she wasn't at my last visitation yesterday, not that I expected her to be. In all honesty I'm just hoping that she is happy, if Zelda makes her happy then I'm glad. I'm also sad that I can't be with her and that's how our problems seemed to start, although I can't say that I made things easy by making our and sleeping with one of the guards at the prison, that was a bad idea but at the time I just needed the release.

Slipping my cuffed hands towards the mesh bag I grab the envelope just to see it and its contents_, 'Because you giggle when you fart', 'Because you floss regularly and who does that?'_ and my personal favourite that I found; _'Because without you my life has no purpose, your my life'_. Smiling to myself I tuck the offending objects back in their space before shutting the mesh bag one last time and settling in for the long journey from New York to Ohio which is close to ten hours in this stinking bus. At that particular moment the bus hits a giant pothole and my head is slammed into the seat in front of me, instantly I hear a crack and know my glasses have cracked somewhere. "Oh fuck!" I whisper shout to which a C.O stands near the front and just my luck it's the bitch who applied for my transfer to Ohio. "Did you say something inmate?" she questions looming over me. I glance at her name tag, her name forever ingrained my mind, McCullough. "Nothing, I said nothing." Is all I mutter as she nods stiffly and walks towards the back of the bus checking the other ten people I'm on here with. She is the most confusing person on the planet though, she asked for my transfer because I broke up our hook-ups and then she comes on the ten hour ride even after she assisted in ruining my relationship with Piper, I would be mad at her or more mad as she knew I needed to stay in New York to be near Piper since she's on probation and can't leave the state of New York, but who am I to argue with a CO even if I am Alex Vause.

__Piper's P.O.V__

The drive home from Litchfield was torture, I was forced to pull to the side of the road ten times to cry or wipe my nose or eyes. I can't believe that Alex would say that her transfer is good for us, after all we've been through. The more I thought about her and how we've grown the more upset it makes me feel.

When I first met Alex she was an international drug lord's second in charge. The first time I travelled with her to Europe I was shocked at how much 'produce' she was able to move in just a few days and what's more is the money she was making. But I wasn't with Alex for the drugs nor the money, I loved the danger and adventure that being with her gave me. I'd carried money for her across the border one time and it made me feel alive until I freaked out when the case didn't arrive with me. We had made out in hotel pools at 10:00am in the morning in France but by 1:00pm she was in a meeting with some of Europe's most prominent drug lords. Our days were full of her business but our nights were ours to spend; hours to spend loving each other, discovering each other and planning for the day when all this may end. I could never have imagined how my life would change once we broke up but as time passed the pain and hurt became less that was until I was named as a participant in the drug scheme. Fifteen months, that's what I was sentenced to when someone opened their mouth and spoke about me to someone. Sentenced quickly and sent to Litchfield, I think my fiancé was taking it rougher than I was, I had always known there was a chance of being caught, but the adventure drew me in, it opened my eyes to a world outside the rigid life of white privilege that I'd grown up with.

I must admit that prison wasn't the most glamorous place to be and I was constantly screwing up, I did it my first day there. I insulted the food cooked by the red haired Russian. But then my life changed, I was thrown the biggest curve ball of them all when 'she' arrived. Her black hair shining like a new penny and her glasses providing that comfort, I almost went to her but then it hit me that I was there because of her. Running for my sanity I was cornered outside, she greeted me like an old friend as I struggled to compose myself and not completely fall apart. That struggle continued as 'she' made new friends, ate three meals a day because she was smart enough to not piss off the Russian. A simple change in my job schedule forced our friendship, but a comment from the CO Healy forced me to fight for Alex and I'm not ashamed to say that I dragged her to the Church, I kissed her like a sex-starved woman needing a little comfort, my love for her found a new beginning. Always equal in our goals, our love only grew the longer we spent time together. Through it all we grew stronger, our foundation was solid, solid until the Litchfield Riot forced us into a bunker that Frieda had made. Here watching Alex go through so much pain from a guard and have her ulna snapped I took my opportunity to use a phone and tell my mom how much Alex means to me, how much I love her and how I am going to marry her. So that's what I did, I proposed to Alex with a can of baked beans, we were moved to Maximum security prison and before I was released we got prison-married. Which is the problem leading me to right now, Alex wants to set me free.

As I throw my head back against the head rest once the car finally stops outside my new apartment I still can't believe what transpired today. I knew that it would be tough to be with Alex and continue our lives just like we did inside those cement walls, but I never expected her to walk away from me. Yes, she was setting me free, but I couldn't comprehend how she thought that setting me free would change the way I feel about her and the way I love her. She's my person, my one true love and the only person I can ever love the way I love Alex is Alex. I could never love another woman like that nor could any woman ever make me feel the way Alex makes me feel. I love her, she is my life and the new Piper Chapman fights for what she wants. That fight began the moment I met Alex Vause in that tiny bar all those years ago, but this time round I won't run, she needs me and I love her. Within three weeks my probation is over and I'm free to move states. Leaving absolutely everything behind including my newly reconciled relationship with my father, who hates Alex for landing me in prison to begin with, and then I'm gone. Mom gave me her car and I'm travelling to Columbus Ohio, I have no idea what is there for me in terms of work or a place to live, all I can think about is my wife, Alex Vause. She is my one true love and wherever she goes or needs to go I vow to always be there for her, even if she does have four years left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Piper's P.O.V_

Cal and Neri have been so welcoming to me since I got out of prison, well that's not exactly true. They're on some type of weird diet and weird things are happening in their house in general. But I don't really have a choice since I was released in New York state I can't leave the state until my probation is finished and that's still another four months away. Wyndolyn Capers is my probation officer, she seems nice enough but who really knows. She makes me pee in a cup every week. It always makes me feel self-conscious when she watches me pee but at the end of the day, I spent time in prison where there were no doors in minimum security and the doors of cells were open in max whenever I needed to pee. I don't really mind her watching me, the only thing that drives me absolutely mental is when she speaks. I hate being spoken to when I'm trying to use the bathroom. Alex found that out the hard way when I first met her.

*Flashback*

"_Geez Pipes would you hurry up, these reservations are not going to hold themselves…" Alex yells from the bedroom. I sigh as I'm forced to wriggle on the toilet, I hate being spoken to and so I choose to not answer Alex, which I should've known was the wrong thing to do. "Piper! If you don't answer me I'm going to…" Alex's voice trails off and it makes me smile because I can finally pee in private, but it seems as if it's a false sense of security as the door bursts open and Alex stands there with a bobby pin in her hand. "What the fuck Alex!" I screech leaping up off the toilet having not been able to pee at all. "What? You were taking forever, are you done?" I gape at her but don't have time to answer her as she drags me back towards the bedroom, patting my panty clad bottom as I go. "Please hurry up, I don't want to be late," Alex states which makes me throw daggers at her from my eyes as she always runs late, hates getting up or moving anywhere quickly unless it's business. I am barely given any time to dress let alone explain what I was doing in the bathroom. _

_I'm quickly pulled downstairs to Alex's car of the week which happens to be a cherry red corvette. I smirk as she leaves me at the stoop and walks down to open my door for me. "Your chariot…" she states. I smile and step into the car but the moment she starts to drive a pressure hits me in my lower abdomen and I remember that I still haven't peed. Alex laces our fingers together as she navigates the streets of New York, "where are we headed?" I question trying to figure out how long I'll need to hold my pee for. "You'll see." She states glancing at me, I cover my obvious discomfort. Within half an hour I'm in desperate need and when we finally stop I fly out of the car, knowing what will happen to me when Alex catches up with me. She never appreciates me walking off without her, she's all about protecting me and watching out for me. I burst into the restaurant telling the hostess that we have a reservation but that I need to pee badly. She must sense my discomfort pointing in the direction of the bathrooms. I choose to waltz past the women and go straight to the family bathroom usually reserved for families with young babies to change them. Locking the door firmly I sit down and reserve myself. _

_Within two minutes I'm relieved and I wash my hands knowing how great I now feel. Unlocking the door I am met with a furious looking Alex whose angry glare fades quickly as she takes me into her arms, I'm taken back expecting her to be mad and whisper into my ear about giving me a good spanking later but instead she runs her fingers through my hair. "Are you okay Pipes? You scared me," I nod and she looks at me with curiosity and I feel compelled to tell her whats up. "You can't be mad at me Alex." She looks taken back and as she goes to speak I keep talking, "this is your fault. If you'd just let me pee in peace at home." Alex glances at me and grins,  
"Wait this is about picking the bathroom lock?" I nod and she takes me into her arms and laughs, "oh Piper, I'm so sorry. I thought you were avoiding me at home and choosing to ignore me which you know I hate." I shake my head and can feel tears welling up but I stop them. "No, I just can't pee when people watch me. I need quiet and only myself in the room." Alex nods and places my hand on her heart, so practically her breast and states, "never again will I intentionally intrude on your personal bathroom time." I smile and hug her close, glad that my behaviour hasn't earned me any spanks later. Although I may ask for them…_

*Flashback Ends*

"So how much longer?" I question Wyndolyn. She looks at me and says,  
"Have you found an apartment yet?" I look at her and shake my head, "Have you found a full time job outside your family?" I'm yet again forced to say no to her. She sighs, "Well I predict a little more time then." I sigh knowing that while I'm mucking around in New York that Alex is already being transferred to Ohio in two weeks. I saw Zelda yesterday though, and I explained to her what Alex told me the day before, how she was setting me free. "Well isn't that a good thing Piper, you're free to do whatever you want." She states grabbing my hands and holding them, I feel her caressing them and I pull them away. She seems shocked by my actions. "Look Zlema our night was amazing, I enjoyed it but I can't be with you. I'm with Alex. We are married." I state as she stands and looks at me.  
"No, you and Alex are prison-married which means nothing out here." I stand up as well and look at her, "it means something to me. I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't see you anymore. When my probation is up I'm going to Ohio. I'll be there for Alex and when she is released she will be there for me, no matter what you or anyone else says." Zelda nods and looks at the ground, "I guess there is nothing more for us to say then, goodbye Piper Chapman." I smile and hug her tight. I watch as she walks away from me and suddenly I have clarity. I love Alex. I just need to talk to someone who understands.

_Alex's P.O.V_

The last few days of my sentence at Litchfield are quiet. I've said most of my goodbyes to those who I will miss, Nicky mostly and I saw Red in the courtyard during B block and C block cross yard times. The guards all leave me alone, my roommate has been moved to a different cell, I don't eat or leave the cell. "Vause, phone time for you." I look up from my bed towards the door where McCullough stands. "I don't care. I don't have anyone to call." I state returning to my book. "Okay, it's your last chance before your transfer though," I glance up at her and she senses the anger in my glare as she backs out of the room and once again I'm surrounded in my own silence. I would be mad but really I have no one to blame but myself for my lack of people to call. My mom is dead and if only I hadn't been such a bitch and spent so many years away from home she wouldn't have died alone, if only I'd told Piper that I loved her too and hadn't told her she deserved better and sent her away. As I lie here I realise that the lonely feeling I was always scared of feeling again is back and it's my fault. I could've spent the last few days in here speaking to Piper as much as possible but instead I sent her away.

Twisting the ring on my left hand I sign and close my eyes wishing for a better time, as my head lolls to the right I glace at the table where my things are ready to go. My bag is essentially packed and right there is the envelope. The envelope with all of Pipers cute little notes. Forcing myself up and over to the envelope, I sit at the desk and empty the contents, there must be close to thirty notes here. But I grab the closest ones first.

_'Because you giggle when you fart', _

_'Because you floss regularly and who does that?'_

_'Because without you my life has no purpose, you're my life'_.

'_Because you're the big spoon to my little spoon_.'

'_Because your so cute when you wake up, sweet and sexy_

'_Because no matter what you will always protect what's yours.'_

'_Because no matter who I meet, they will never intrigue me the way you do.'_

'_The way you blush when I catch you staring at me.'_

'_Because you want to spend the rest of your life with me.'_

'_Because everyone thinks that you're more responsible but they don't know about your silly tattoo…'_

'_Because when you can't sleep you sit at the window and stare at the sky.'_

'_Because you accept everyone, even Badison.'_

'_You cook like a gay Martha Stewart and I love Martha.'_

'_You set my lady bits on fire with just a glance.'_

The last one sets my emotions off and I feel the salty tears hit my cheeks and roll down onto my arms. It's then that I realise what a mistake I'm making. I love Piper I should never have set her free. Rushing to the door of my cell I hear the announcement of; "phones are closed now," and my heart drops. I know that today was my last chance for phone call before tomorrow. '_Shit! Fuck!_' I internally state knowing that there is no way I can stop Piper from going straight to Zelda and deep down I know that if she does that it's my fault this time. She wanted to stay and I wouldn't let her. Tears once again burn my eyes and I sit down on my bunk and close my eyes praying that she still loves me and nothing has changed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alex's P.O.V_

This bus ride absolutely suck ass! They're making it as difficult as possible to get any sleep let alone peace and quiet. McCullough keeps making it her personal mission to walk back and forward past me just as I'm about to fall asleep and she takes it further by either bumping into me or coughing loudly. I know it's on purpose because she's not sick, well she wasn't the last time I fucked her which was a week ago and I know she's just trying to bait me. But unlike when she handed me my transfer notice I won't rise to her bait. Instead I force myself to glance out the darkened window. I have no idea where we are or how far away from Columbus we are. "Yo Vause," I spin and look behind me recognising someone from C block is behind me. "Yeah," I state,

"Do you know how much further it is?" I shake my head and turn back and face the front as quickly as I can. Knowing that outside the prison the guards at the front of the bus are the force and I don't want to piss anyone off. I decide to attempt to rest my eyes. The last thing I remember is watching cars pass us by.

The bus halting quickly wakes me and I fix my glasses to sit on my face properly, "alright inmates up. Single file and line up outside." I stand and grab my bag making sure the envelope of notes is securely inside. Stepping off the bus the new prison reminds me of Litchfield in the way that it's a large building but also in the way that there are lots of different coloured uniforms being worn. I sigh as we are marched inside, but almost immediately I feel at ease, the room is warmer, the light seems to get into the darkest of corners and I don't feel so constricted. The guards are calling out our names and the moment I hear mine 'VAUSE!' I make my way towards the guard who will lead me and two others from the bus to our new dorm, _The Garden_. I roll my eyes but don't say anything as we enter the cellblock; it feels very similar to C block in the way that there is a communal area for us to all sit and discuss our crimes, and then our cellblocks. Staring up I'm shocked that it goes up at least two floors. "Okay inmates, meet your new block the Garden, cells are split into two pairs per room." I nod and look around not wanting to seem interested or uninterested by where I am, but almost immediately upon glancing around I notice a few familiar faces from the old penitentiary. Big Boo, Gina, Yoga Jones and even Norma and at the same moment they all look up at the new recruits, I notice Yoga Jones leaning in and pointing in my general area, Big Boo looks up and waves so does Gina. I'm shocked at myself when I feel a familiar sensation of warmth and I realise that I may not be out and free, but the comfort of familiar people definitely doesn't make me feel lost.

"So that's it, we let Piscatella go and suddenly everything was a go. The guards stormed the pool. I was dragged off somewhere, woke up in the hospital but had no idea where anyone else was and a week later found myself in C block." I state looking around at other people. "Jesus Vause who else was in max with you?" Big Boo questions as we sit around one of the tables. "Well I can only speak for those I know but pretty much Frieda, Suzanne, Doggart ended up in Florida (B block), then in C there was me, Piper, Red, Mendoza but she was moved to D block pretty soon after and I'm sure there were others. I know that Nichols and Morello were in D so were Ruiz, Diaz senior and junior then also Cindy before she was released." Everyone looks around at each other before Gina states,  
"So how is everyone else? Red and such?" I shake my head,

"Red's not so good, she was being transferred to B block a few days ago something about a change in her medical and as far as I know Nichols wasn't happy but Morello had been sent to psych so I'm not shocked." Seemingly satisfied everyone starts to chat about what's happening in here, comparing it to the minimum security place we were in before the riot. Seems like a totally different world to what max had been. "Vause, room 108." I nod and rise, "well sounds like my hotel is ready, catch you later."

Following the guard, his uniform says Marshall, "right here you go Vause, your roomie will be along shortly. I think you'll get on okay but if not, suck it up." I huff and enter with my stuff. Setting my bag down on the downstairs bunk, clearly the top is taken and as I work on getting out my stuff, making the bed and such the time passes quickly, before too long I hear a throat clear and with a sigh I stand and turn around, "well, well if it isn't Alex Vause." I lay eyes on the speaker and my heart sinks quicker than a large rock in quicksand. "Taylor," I state my heart sinking as I quickly recognise Taylor the meth-head, my old cube mate from Litchfield penitentiary. "Oh yeah me Vause, and guess what I'm still mad at you but I can see that we are different than we were the last time so how about you don't speak to me and I don't speak to you, I get out in a year so let's just chill, cool?" she questions, this takes me by surprise as it was because of her that I had no mattress for most of my time at Litchfield but I know how important the 'date' is for people to get out so I agree to her comment and say, "okay, cool." She nods and leaps up to her bunk leaving me confused but like Taylor, I only have three years to go and I intend to keep my nose extremely clean.

_Piper's P.O.V._

One month later…

Looking around my new apartment I can't help but wonder what I do now. The job at my fathers was paying me bare minimum but thankfully because I was now finished with my probation I am able to now have access to my previous accounts and thankfully it had all of my savings, some of them, okay all of it was from when I was with Alex travelling the world. I was able to get myself a small apartment it had a tiny kitchen with a separate bedroom. Located not far from Gramercy Park in Manhattan I can't believe how similar it is to what Alex and I planned for that day during the riots when we planned our future. My final meeting with Wyndolyn had gone well and she had accepted that I was at least living on my own, even though I wasn't out from under the working thumb of my father. But I sense that the day of me leaving was getting closer. My father had been beyond mad that I had sent Zelda away, he liked her. But like I told him, _"Dad, you've never even met Alex. You can't compare Zelda to someone you haven't met." His shallow response always came back to, "Piper I don't know how you expect me to support a relationship that you're in where the woman sent you to prison. Did Zelda send you to prison? No I don't think. Loving Alex got you into this mess…Zelda is or could be your way out of it, but no you send her away."_ That conversation had taken place nearly a month ago but I remember it clear as day and that's why I'm here. Standing outside my old apartment, the one I had with Larry.

Raising my hand and knocking on the door I'm shocked to come face to face with Larry. He wordlessly lets me in and I walk through the foyer and see the entire place has changed but before I can say anything Larry asks me why I'm here. "Alex broke up with me, she said she wanted to set me free…I don't know what to do." I state looking around the room, everywhere I look there are toys lying around and Larry follows me as my eyes look around not saying anything. "This could have been my living room; these could've been my boogie wipes,"

"No it couldn't, you always wanted to be with Alex," I stand there looking at Larry, tears filling up in my eyes and it's now that I know I need to explain why I couldn't be with Larry. "Oh Larry, I wanted to love you so much, but with Alex, it's like when we met I grew an extra limb and she's now a part of my body and now she doesn't want to be with me," Larry moves so he's across the room from me, he looks at me and then says, "That's not true, she didn't say that. She set you free and that is different…lucky for all of us, Alex named you and you can call me crazy but this was the best thing that happened to you. You can be the same type of special that being with Alex made you feel like, you can't be the old Piper anymore. Sure you can go to North Hampton and be with Zelda, but you don't really want that. So go do what the new Piper would do…" Larry states after telling me everything I really didn't want to hear about myself, but in some type of fucked up way it makes sense. My life makes sense, but it only makes sense with Alex in it. Not Zelda, not Larry and not my family. Just Alex, Alex is my family. I love Alex.

Leaving Larry and Polly's place I feel clean and my mind is clear. Calling my father who quickly picks up, "Piper…"

"Dad, I uhm need to say something and I would really appreciate it if you would let me get it out before telling me how dumb I am and how stupid I am, do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes Piper, but I will tell you what I think honestly." I nod and know that dad will tell me what he thinks and I know that he deserves to do that too. "Okay, so here I go…" I launch quickly into my conversation I had with Larry and hearing dad grunt every now and then I know that it is killing him to not be able to jump into what I'm saying but he respectfully keeps quiet. "Dad…"

"Yes Piper," I twist my hands in my lap as I speak into the phone.  
"Do you have anything to say?" I hear him inhale a big breath and then he takes a deep breath before he says, "look Piper, the fact of the matter is that you are no longer a child. I can't just tell you what to do, you left home and travelled Europe with Polly, but we both know that Polly was never there, it was Alex. Always Alex, and for years and the entire time you've been in prison I blamed Alex, but that's not fair is it?" I wait for him to continue, "Alex was there for you, she was your person. You felt safe with her and although I blame her for naming you and dragging you to Europe to beign with, I can't help but want to thank her for turning you into the person you are today. You are more aware of what is happening around you, you didn't complain when I gave you the worst job I could at the company. So although it kills me to say it, I'm proud of you Piper. I love you and I know that this call is for you to quit your job, I know that you love Alex and because you've grown up I'm going to do the same thing. I'm letting you go Piper, I will always be here if you need me but I sense you won't." The conversation pauses and I struggle to not burst out into tears.  
"I love you too Daddy. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

"That's what parents do Piper, go and be happy." I nod and hang up the phone. My mind clear and I can see the future and it looks bright and happy, now I just have to convince Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

_Piper's P.O.V._

I can't sleep. The conversation my dad and I had feels too important. I know that I have to fight for Alex and that's why I'm glad that this tiny apartment that has a couch, bed and minimal furniture in it was an apartment that I only leased for the month. I know that I need to plan out what I will be doing with my life before I leave for Ohio. I know that currently the only way I can contact Alex is through mail, so that's what I do. I sit down and write her a letter.

_Dear Alex,_

_July 2019_

_I don't know if this letter will reach you or not, but I'm hoping that it will. I just want to start out and say that you're not a detour in my life; I still believe that you are my life. I love you and I know that you love me. You're going to think that I'm crazy but I saw Larry. He helped me understand myself and you and us. I can't believe that he has my feelings for you sorted out before I do. But here goes…everyone always paints you as the villain, the person who got me thrown in prison but the short of it is that I loved you and I would do and would've done anything to be with you. I knew what you were doing was illegal and I knew that there was always a chance of being caught, but that was half the fun. The nights of illegal activity made the nights of cuddling on a hotel couch or bed that much more rewarding. Larry helped me see that before you I was looking for an excuse to divert from my seemingly perfect life. You were the person in the right place at the right time. _

_We never discussed what I did once I left you when your mom died, but to be honest I don't remember what I did. I know that I came back to the States but I have no idea what I did after that. I spent time with Polly and Pete, not wanting to admit to my family that I had lied to them about being in Europe with Polly, I didn't want to tell anyone about Europe, that was for you and for me. So something that I did do was create a scrapbook of memories. I actually made two. I burnt one about four years after we broke up and the other one is in Polly's hands, although I did wonder if she too had burned it but she still claims to have not burnt it. Even if she has, I still have the original pictures…This must seem awfully off to you, why am I writing to you when you made it clear that you wanted to set me free, but the thing is Alex is that like your tattoo I also believe that 'Love is Pain' the love that we share is stronger than most, I was trying to explain it to Larry and the best way I can do it is to say that it's like you're a part of my body, like I met you and I grew an extra limb and it's named Alex. The only thing keeping me from going absolutely crazy is that I know that I have this elusive limb on me, it reminds me of our good times, both before prison and during it. We fight like crazy, we have amazing hate sex and we hate fucked all over Litchfield but at the end of the day we loved just as fiercely as we hated and that's what fuels me now. _

_I have no idea when you will receive this letter but to the best of my knowledge you've already been in Ohio for close to a month, and in another month I will also be in Ohio. My probation is over and as I sit in my crummy one bedroom apartment in Gramercy Park I can't help but want you. I love you Alex and if you love me too I will ask you to do one thing for me, add me to your visitation log. I will be at the weekly visitation times for the next three months and if after that you haven't added me to your log I will leave you alone. I know that I can't force you to love me, but all I ask is that you let me decide if I love you or not, and if you couldn't already tell I love you an awful lot. _

_I'm going to sign off now, I need to go and plan for Ohio, I will be there by the end of July and so if you haven't added me by the end of October I will honour this letter and leave you alone. But my parting note is a memory of us in Litchfield. Do you remember when we sat together on the bunks and I laid my cards on the table admitting that I was an emotionally manipulative narcissist who had bailed on you, you admitted you were a ruthless pragmatist who had sold me out then lied to my face and we both admitted that we sucked. You told me that day that you were sick of getting whiplash. You knew that I needed to have a form of control and so when I asked you what our end game was you admitted that you can't see past prison, you know that you can't get a regular job and you admitted that your life is going to be chaotic and full of adventure and that if I essentially wanted safety and security and to have babies and remodel my bathroom that I needed to go and nest elsewhere because chaotic was what I can expect from you and I knew then that I loved you and I wanted you. That hasn't changed in all the time I've known you, maybe I don't want to do the x on the beach in Cambodia that you offered but I want to be with you. I don't care about the rest, although a mini Alex and/or Piper would be cute to have around I don't need children to feel fulfilled I just need you Alex. _

_Forever yours  
P xx_

Sealing up the letter and placing a quick kiss on it I shoot it into the mailbox and return to the apartment to begin looking for a job. The search doesn't take long as I find a job for 20 hours a week at a Starbucks in Columbus. Applying for the job, I flick off a quick email to the boss and within an hour I have an interview for a phone interview the next day. I smile and breathe out a sigh of relief. I made it clear in my application that I had spent time in prison but hopefully that doesn't play too much into it. Later that night as I lie in bed imagining Alex lying in her small prison bed I can't help but smile and hope the letter finds her quickly.

_Alex's P.O.V_

Two months later, September 2019

"Vuase mail…" I stand from my spot at the table with Yoga Jones and move to the mail deliverer, Yasmin. "Thanks Yas, have a good rest of your round." I state holding the letter, but not looking at it. I never get mail. I don't make calls and do not do visitation. There is no point as there is no one I need to write to, call or see. But this letter is different, it doesn't feel like a usual lawyer letter so I'm shocked to look down and see the name _P.E.C _ in the top left hand corner. Excusing myself from Yoga Jones I move to the cellblock, Taylor is gone for now so I take advantage. Pulling out a large letter I sit and begin to read. I'm barely through the first paragraph when I know that I'm going to cry. The nights we spent together cuddled in a hotel bed will always mean the world to me and that's why I know that no matter how many hot women have ever or will ever cross my path, my heart will always belong to Piper. Reading further through the letter I see her asking to be put on my visitation. I bolt up on the bed, not wanting to believe what I'm reading. I freed her but she wants to come back. She's either the dumbest woman ever or she's crazy in love. I hope for my sake it's the later, but if she's not in love then that's fine too. As I sit the letter aside I suddenly realise that Piper is here in Ohio, but not just in Ohio, Piper is in Columbus where I am right now. She's in my garden, not my pod but she is in my garden and that makes me smile.

Feeling full of energy I rush from my cell and past Big Boo, Gina and Norma all making friends with the new recruits I smile and they look confused to see me rushing towards the desk where we make requests. I see Marshall, one of my favourite guards, "Happy about something Vause?" I nod and grab the visitation paperwork, adding Piper's full name and date of birth; _Name: Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Date of Birth: June 7, 1986_. Handing the form to Marshall he grins, "So that's the blonde who has been here waiting weekly," I nod and hold up the letter, "just learned about it." He nods and says,  
"Consider it sorted Vause." I go to walk away but he stops me, "hold up you need to fill in your part too." I walk back and grab it seeing he is correct I write _Name: Alex Pearl Vause_. _Date of Birth: July 4, 1982._ Handing it back he nods and states, "alright Vause, we will sort you for next weeks visitation. Guess that this also means you may wanna top up your phone credit too? Maybe buy something from commissary?" I look at him and myself and nod,  
"Yeah maybe I will Marshall."


	5. Chapter 5

_Alex's P.O.V_

Sitting at dinner with the girls I share with them how Piper has written to me. "So you're going to visitation tomorrow then huh Vause?" My mouth instantly goes dry and I'm a little shocked as I forgot that Thursday is visitation day at Ohio. "I uhm, I'm not sure…I mean I love Piper for sure and want to see her but part of me is reluctant in case I get hurt…" Big Boo looks my way and nods sympathetically. "I get it Vause, my dad wrote for weeks before I would see him at Litchfield and now we talk weekly. It is a tough one, but you're different Blondie loves you." I nod and agree with her as the entire group stands and moves on to do some type of activity before lights out. I'm left with my thoughts, I agree with Big Boo, Piper does love me and I love her, otherwise I would never have said yes to her or arranged for us to be prison married before she was let out. But things are different, what if she moved all the way here to Ohio and things are different. The way we left things at Litchfield, we always fuck up. Choosing to stand and move to the cell instead of an evening activity of most likely cards I decide the quiet will help me think. Taylor always stays out of the cell until lights out, but she gets out in a little over a month so I'm sure the cell will be filled with someone else.

Staring at the wall in the darkness of the cell I'm reminded of one thing, I'm never truly alone; from the gentle snores of Taylor above me to the bustle of the daytime traffic in the cellblock. I haven't been truly alone since the day that I was sentenced here, and even that day I was only alone in the bathroom. Ever since I've been with people, but more specifically ever since then I've been with Piper and as much as I would like to set her free from my life, I also want to hold her close and never let go. I love her so much. I always have done, ever since the night in that bar and she was attempting to find a job even though she was so under qualified it's not even funny. I'd never heard of anyone faking previous jobs to apply to be a bar waitress but that's what Piper did and I was drawn from the start. I think if I'm being honest I was done for the moment she looked at me. Rolling to my side I am immediately aware of how thinking of Piper makes me feel and that's when it hits me, I'll be at visitation tomorrow, I only have to hope that Piper doesn't change her mind.

The next day I wake feeling physically ill, rushing to the toilet in the cell I throw up last night's dinner which wasn't much to throw up. Mostly mushy food as last night's dinner was mushy potatoes, carrots and peas with what I assume was some form of beef but I'm not entirely sure. "Shit Vause, will you keep it down already?" Taylor calls from her bunk, I sit back on my heels and rub my forehead acknowledging that I already feel tonnes better. "Sorry Taylor, next time I'll be sure to vomit quietly," she rolls her eyes and plops back down on her bunk, but I instead flush and wait for the door release in a few minutes time. Hearing that elusive beep and clonk that I know releases the door mechanisms I grab my towel and I'm off to the shower. Taking my shower caddy which has some newly brought shampoo and conditioner and a new razor to attack the forest under my arms and on my legs. "Showers open in five Vause, wait it out." I look to the guard desk and notice Marshall there, I nod and take a seat on the available seating and instantly notice that no one else is out and about yet. "Nervous for today Vause?" I look at Marshall,

"Excited I guess…" I state as Marshall nods, and then gestures towards the showers and I take the opportunity to fully shower and make myself presentable for my girl.

_Piper's P.O.V_

The alarm goes off at 9.00am, and as I go to roll over to whack it to shut it up I look at the calendar that hangs nearby, Thursday. "Oh my god, its Thursday!" I shout as I sit up, very much aware that no one else will hear me. I swipe the covers off of me and plant them all on the left hand side of the bed, glancing at the large pile I can't help but feel nervous for today. I've been here in Columbus for over a month and I've shown up to four prison visitation days but I still haven't managed to see Alex. I don't know whether Alex has received the letter or not yet so the days that I sit at the prison for the entire visitation time which is 11.00am until 3.00pm I keep myself busy writing her little letters.

_Thursday 8 August_

_Dear Alex,_

_Today is my first time here at Columbus Ohio's Prison. Somewhere inside these walls, you're talking to people, eating prison food, showering, shitting or sleeping. If I think about it long enough I can almost picture you sitting in your bunk reading a book but to be honest I have no idea if books even exist here. It feels so weird to be here visiting you, the last time we did this dance you were visiting me and I hated you, although as you pointed it out I really didn't hate you. I was forced to admit you were right. But anyway, how are you Alex? Are you doing okay, eating well and sleeping okay? I know how you get about your sleeping patterns. Hopefully things aren't as bad as I am imagining although to be honest I'm picturing Max, just a different State. _

_So hopefully this letter finds you doing okay, they're starting to filter people out of visitation so I guess I will also be told to leave soon. _

_All my love_

_P XX_

My first few letters to Alex involved me asking her how she was, one seemed a little whiny even for my standards so I didn't end up sending that one in. But at 10.45am I'm in my car on the way to Prison, for some reason I feel better today. I feel like Alex may be waiting for me, I don't know. All I can do is pray that she is. From all the searches I've done online I know that Ohio isn't as rigid as Litchfield Max was and that in Ohio there are no windows which means I can be even closer to her.

The doors open to the centre where visitors report to, I walk up to the door and the guard on duty Marshall says, "who are you here to see?" I take a deep breath and look at him but say nothing, "well I can't help you if you don't tell me who you're here to see…" he states and I sigh and say, "Alex Vause." He nods and grabs his chart, running his finger down the line he looks up at me and I nod already accepting that it's still a no, "and what's your name?" I'm taken back almost immediately, "uhm…Piper, Piper Chapman." He nods and grabs a visitor sticker, holding it out to me he says, "well I guess someone wants to see you." The grin that spreads across my face is wide and I can already feel it spreading its way through my body. "Can I…" I motion to the door and he waves me through and states,

"Sit anywhere you like, your inmate will come out once your seated." I nod and move through the door already knowing that life is about to change, I'm hoping for the better but I can't be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

_Piper's P.O.V_

I'd never have thought that sitting in a prison would make me feel so nervous. It's a completely different feeling sitting on the other side of the proverbial table, although in Ohio it seems to be a partial wall. I guess that it's better than a thick pane of plexi-glass that they used in Litchfield Max, at least this way I'll be able to touch her hand, it will need to be subtle which has never been my strong suit but I'm hoping today I have gained the 'balls' to be brave. Although being here is already half the battle, but I must admit sitting here now I'm shocked again, she actually let me onto her visitation list and that means that she wants to see me too, or maybe she wants to see me in person and send me her 'Vause gaze' to make me go home to New York. Little does she know I'm here to stay, well I guess I'm here to stay as long as she wants me here.

A door buzzes somewhere in the room and I glance up from my phone, I've been nervously fidgeting for the last five minutes, I know that I was early and that I was one of the first ones into the visitation room but I also don't want to waste any time with Alex. Locating the source of the buzzing door my senses are soon over take by Alex. Her eyes drink me in and as she moves towards me as if in a floating dream, I suddenly find myself standing up too. She looks at me, her gaze longing to hold me and as she sits down I find myself following in her lead. She makes the first move and places her hand on the partition and I immediately reach out and grab it. Nothing means more to me than Alex and her touch. I love the way out hands automatically know how to hold, she squeezes my hand as her nails trace the print of my right index finger, the movement relaxes me and I slide forward in my seat expecting her to speak softly but when she does say something it is far from quiet. "So Piper Elizabeth Chapman, what brings you to Ohio?" She questions in her low husky voice, I shiver in my seat. Alex's voice has only been in my fantasies since the last time we spoke in Litchfield. "Well Alex Pearl Vause, my name is actually Piper Elizabeth Chapman soon to be Vause…" I state not actually looking at her, because I don't think that my heart could take her rejection. I hear her laugh; just a small one and I completely become engaged in how filthy my nails are. "Are you actually going to look at me, or just examine your filthy fingers?" Alex questions which makes me immediately look at her. "Oh I'm gonna look at you Vause," she laughs and says, "Good Vause, I can't wait to drink your beautiful face in." My face flushes red in embarrassment but she quickly makes me feel at ease. "So did you know that you're very forward Piper? I mean you should know better than to meet an engaged woman in a prison. Did I ever tell you about my old prison mate Morello?" My lips turn up without me wanting them too, "Vause? Kind of forward of you Alex, do you want me to circle yes or no on a piece of paper?" She shakes her head and grins,  
"Absolutely, then I can frame it, my walls are a bit bare but I do have these awesome little quotes/things I like that my fiancée made me." My ears perk up straight away,  
"You kept them?" I watch her look at me in shock as if she's questioning what she should've done with them. "Of course you idiot, not every day your fiancée tells you what she loves about you, even down to your flossing habits, which I admit I love, a lot."

We spend the next ten minutes flirting back and forward, I relax more into the visitation when I realise that what I told Larry in New York was true. Alex is like my extra limb, now that I'm with her and we are talking I can't help but feel like a whole person again. Alex tells me about the new prison and how similar it feels to minimum security just sleeping in cells instead of a dormitory. She keeps asking me about my job but I fob her off, wanting to know all about her. Finally she gets mad at me and her glasses go up on her head, something she only does when she is tired, stressed or getting annoyed. "Tell me about you now Piper, or I walk…" I smirk and say,

"Well, where do I start?"

_Alex's P.O.V_

"Well, where do I start?" Piper questions with her cute face, I bite the urge to tell her to just start, I know that she is teasing me and teasing the fuck out of me. I wish she was still with me and we were still in minimum so I could drag her to an unused utility closet or the chapel and fuck the shit out of her for teasing me like this. "Well the start would be good. So lets start with New York, what made you go and see Larry of all people?" She smiles at me,

"I was lost in New York thinking about you, you had just set me 'free' and I had no idea what I was supposed to do with that information. We essentially argued about cheating on each other then you, you know made your decision…" I nod and bite my tongue wanting to forget that she had been pleasured at the hands of another woman, although she probably wishes that McCullough hadn't happened either. "Fair enough, so a lost Piper in New York, I get that…I've seen college Piper do the same thing. But why Larry? Or did you go for Polly?" I watch her jump back as though offended that I would even suggest that she would be there for Polly. "Urgh no way, I just started walking and soon enough I just ended up in the old neighbourhood and I really needed to pee, so I walked to the door and knocked. I wasn't expecting him to let me in, he made it clear that Polly wasn't home. But as he handed me a boogie wiper it hit me that the life he was in could've been mine, not that I wanted it with him but that's where I was headed…diapers, kids, boogie wipers. Then he told me this big theory he has about me and you and how you essentially saved me, that I would never have been happy settling for life with him because I never wanted that life, well not with him." I'm shocked at how open she is being but also that Larry actually helped her. I motion for her to continue.

"Larry helped me see that before you I wanted to be special, that my life was this perfect WASPY life and it was laid out like a train track, I was getting closer with each station but then I said 'fuck that' and went off with you. He told me that he knew that you made my life because before I saw you at the prison that last time, I went on a double date with Larry and Polly and Zelda came with me, but I couldn't think about anything but you. I was thinking about how you would hate the restaurant and think it was tacky for New Yorkers to be eating sushi and that a big burger would suffice. Once I thought of you it was all over, I couldn't think about anyone or anything besides you, because Alex…" she looks me dead in the eye and says, "…you are my life Alex, I love you and that's why I'm here in Columbus and not in New York without you." I smile, I can feel myself tearing up, this only ever happens when I'm with Piper or when I was with my mom when I was younger. Two women both powerful enough to make me cry. "Oh Alex don't cry, I'm sorry about Zelda just like you're sorry about the guard." I look at her and smile at her, it's a bit forced but that's partly down to the awkwardness I feel about her seeing me cry. "If we want this to work, we need to be honest and we need to do things as a team, even if we're not in the same pod anymore…" Piper states but that makes me grin and reach for her hand. "We are not in the same pod, but Pipes we're in the same garden." I state and she looks confused so I say, "How far away do you live?" She smiles,

"Ten minutes by car, if that…" I grin and lean down to press a kiss to her hand.  
"Exactly, same garden Pipes, never forget that."

The rest of her visit she tells me about her tiny apartment that she loves. It's close to her work so she just walks and it's a job that she loves doing. She makes coffee and muffins for a living. Getting the whole she's a Starbucks lady out of her takes some convincing but I make a deal to tell her what my job becomes in prison once I'm assigned one. Then she asks that one question that I can't answer her, 'how long will I be in here for?' I tell her that I honestly don't know but that I have a meeting with someone next week so I'll make sure to ask for her by then. She likes that and smiles wide, it makes me think of her toothless smile from Max in Litchfield. Thank god her tooth is fixed now and she looks as gorgeous as ever. As I receive the signal of five minutes remaining I look at her and she looks as shocked as me, "wow that went so quick…"

"I know, but so worth it. So before I go, do you need anything?" Piper questions looking at me. I look at her and see my future so I say, "Well, I have something that I would like you to do, well a couple of things…" she nods and grabs her handbag searching for a notebook to record what I'd like her to do. "Okay so I need you to call my lawyer in New York and authorise yourself to speak on my behalf, he is expecting your call, I spoke to him yesterday." She nods but looks confused and before she can speak I say, "you need to authorise yourself so he can add you to all of my accounts, I need you to do some business for me." I say in the sexiest voice I can manage, she drops her pen and death glares me. "Oh nothing illegal, I need you to sell my apartment in New York…" her mouth drops open,  
"If you have an apartment in New York, why did you live in a dump in Queens when you were out before?" I shrug,  
"Thought I deserved a dump, but anyway sell the apartment it's from years ago and the next time you come in please bring your iPad, make sure it has internet, they will search it at the front so take the naked selfies off it." I command making her shiver again and she goes bright red so I know that there are selfies on it. "Okay so get authorised, sell the apartment and bring my iPad next time…sounds easy, but why?" Piper questions as she puts her things away. I take a deep breath and say, "you are authorising yourself as my partner to manage my accounts, so you can sell the apartment that is in both our names and then your iPad is so we can search for a house here in Columbus." When I finish speaking I look up at her and her mouth is wide open, and before I can ask if she's okay she feints. I roll my eyes at her dramatic nature but quickly call for a guard since I can't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_Piper's P.O.V._

"…iper…Piper…Pipes…" I hear the long voice of what sounds like Alex calling me but that can't be real because Alex Vause is in prison…my mind flicks, 'oh fuck am I in prison again…' "Piper wake up, baby?" I feel myself frown deeply as the voice continues, "you're very cute when you frown, but I need you to wake up." The voice is closer now, and it wakes me up in a second. My eyes flick open quickly and I come face to face with a very familiar face, "Alex…" I state softly as she smirks at me and says,

"Well hello to you too kid, are you okay?" I cock my head and look at her,  
"Alex you're really fuzzy, why is the room spinning?" She laughs and sits back out of my face, but I follow her and immediately she stops me, "just wait a minute, get your bearings back." I nod and sit but look around and recognise the room, I'm in prison again. Then I look at Alex and she's in a green uniform set, her traditional ribbed white long-sleeve on show. "Holy crap!" I state and look at myself remembering quickly that I'm visiting Alex and Alex just told me we have property together. "Alex, what the fuck?" she looks confused but then goes, "oh well it was a long time ago Piper…just call the lawyer and he will sort it all." I nod but I also have so many questions, "but…"

"Trust me Pipes, just authorise yourself, you're already on all the forms and my accounts you just need to be verified by the lawyer then you can spend my money however you like." She jokes looking at me as the guards watch her closely and when I go to stand she quickly offers to help, they stop her and she snaps as if everything has caught up to her, "that's my fiancée, I'm going to help her up not shiv her." They smirk at her and one says,  
"Oh then this must be the elusive Piper Chapman," I turn to look at him as I stand and Alex rolls her eyes. "Yes Marshall, and yes it's the same person I showered for." I crinkle my nose, the no showering is kind of gross. Marshall, the guard laughs and says, "okay guys lets' wait over there, two minutes Vause." Alex nods and looks at me, she's holding my hand tight she turns me to face her and she says. "Listen, I have money on my phone, I will call you tomorrow at 12pm. I will explain everything, but the reason I didn't stay at that apartment is because it's not my apartment Piper, it's ours and i've never slept there, it didn't seem right when we broke up in Paris." My eyes drop I know I've hurt her in the past and I've run, but I'm done running. "Okay Alex, 12pm, I'll call the lawyer, sell the apartment and bring the iPad next week." She nods,  
"Remember to authorise yourself for the bank account and get yourself a new card, or combine the accounts whatever." I nod and look at the guards, Marshall says,  
"One hug and one kiss, just one ladies." Alex looks at me and smirks, she lines up her face with mine and as our lips meet for the first time since I left Litchfield Max I can't help but groan, "mmmm" is all that can be heard as Alex shows me why she's the dominant in our relationship. We pull apart and Alex hugs tight, she whispers, "I love you Piper Chapman soon to be Vause…I'll talk to you tomorrow." I nod and press a kiss to her neck as she lets me go. I watch as she waltz's towards the guards who let her back down to I presume her cell. Watching her go I realise, I have my limb back.

A few days later…

Alex and I talk daily, I've given her all the updates I have. Her lawyer John Erwitz has been awesome in helping me deal with everything, he flew out to Columbus to see me and brought the paperwork. I stated I didn't mind visiting New York to see him, but he said he was under strict instructions from Alex to not let me out of the garden. He looked confused as hell when he said that and I didn't care to explain our relationship quirks. Filling in the paperwork I had to fill in the basics, name, date of birth, social security number, driver license number and present my passport or driver's license for proof of self. I handed everything over and he made the final signatures before presenting me with Alex's card so that I can organise whatever is needed. He told me he would file the paperwork with the bank and that I could visit the following day. He had also been in touch with a firm in New York to sell the apartment. It still blew my mind that Alex and I owned property, but that's Alex. She's always thinking ahead, even back in our travelling days. I knew that we both felt the slow burn of a life-long relationship but I wasn't ready then, I am now though. "So the property manager has been to the apartment and suggests selling it at a cool; $3,195,000." My eyes almost fall out of my head that's a massive amount of money. "Did Alex pay that for it?" Erwitz nods, "yes, it's a two bedroom, two bathroom, wooden floors throughout and it's on the seventeenth floor with 1,522 square feet of space." I nod smiling when he said two bedroom and wooden floors, that's something Alex and I discussed when we played house during the riot at Litchfield, we both agreed on wooden floors and two bedrooms which one could be a guest room. "Okay well whatever the agent says." I state as Erwitz nods and stands up saying, "I will call you later with the confirmation of the accounts and I will let you know this week once the apartment sells," I nod happily then I stop,  
"Wait this week? Won't it take a while to sell?" I question. Erwitz shakes his head, absolutely not.  
"It's in a prime location, only ten minute walk from Central Park, I'm sure it will be snapped up quickly, especially with the price on it." I nod and bid him farewell just in time for Alex to call.

Explaining it all to Alex is surreal, it sounds weird but it feels like we are playing house again like at Litchfield. "Alex why do I have authority on your accou-",  
"It's our account Piper, and you have authority because I trust you, I love you and you will become my wife, my actual wife the moment I'm free from this place." I smile and nod, "Okay, I would love to have you be my actual wife." I state with a giggle at the end,  
"Was that seriously all you took from that statement, marriage?" I scoff at her and laugh quickly and she is quick to follow too. "Yes you goof, I can't wait to show everyone that I got the girl, you are mine Alex Vause. I love you and I trust you as well." She giggles which only usually happens once she farts, "…now tell me about your day," she smiles and starts to tell me about her day and how she has once again been placed in the laundry. "Oh no," I state but Alex is quick to say, "hey better than janitor duties, although you may have to take the reins on laundry once I'm out, I think I'll be laundered out by then." I nod and quickly agree if she cooks, because we both know I can't cook well. "Okay, deal babe. So what are you going to buy first?" Alex questions me but I honestly have no idea.  
"Maybe I'll send you a new cheque for your phone," Alex pauses,  
"Actually that may be a good idea I'm down to my last one hundred dollars on my commissary account. Can you top me up?" I laugh,  
"Yes I can top you up wifey," Alex scoffs, "what you don't like wifey Alex?" to which Alex quickly says, "no I don't mind it but it sounds like something I would rather call you." I laugh and we spend the next five minutes arguing about cute names, we settle on me calling her babe, that's the only one she likes but she's decided to call me wifey and baby. I accept it because I can't wait for the day when we can argue over couple names in person, face to face and preferably naked but I'm not fussy, she can wear panties too. "Okay well I'm going to go now wifey, please go to the bank right now and do everything. I'm sure it's already sorted." I agree and we make kissy noises before I hang up. Sure enough she's right, I've had a message from Erwitz and I'm all good to visit the local Chase branch.

Walking into my local Chase bank I'm quickly greeted by a teller. I quickly state that I've just been authorised on my partner's account at Chase and I have her card on me, but that her lawyer said that paperwork had been sent. The teller, Margaret asked for Alex's card and a form of identification for me, I provided both passport and drivers license and she nods before sauntering off towards the mangers office, clearly she needs to verify it. She returns less than a minute later and says the manager would like to meet me. I agree, not having anything else to do today apart from sort Alex's cheque so I can send it off. Walking into the office of the manager, he quickly stands and holds out his hand. "Hi Miss Chapman, my name is Brady Jenkins and I'm the manager here. I've been asked to deal with you personally by your lawyer, John Erwitz." I nod and say,  
"Well that's great, but John is my partner's lawyer, I'm just setting up myself." Jenkins nods and we shake hands, "fantastic, well welcome to Columbus, Ohio. I hope that you and your partner enjoy being patrons of our bank. So what can I assist you with?" He questions with a smile, if I was straight I may be interested but I'm not and it sort of puts me off but I don't dwell on it. "Well I need to arrange a merge of our accounts, and order my own card which I believe is quite quick?" He nods and sets about clicking on his computer while asking me security questions for my own account. I'm not poor by any standard having received a cheque from my mother for $15,000 before I left New York but Jenkins still says, "okay well that's topped it up a little more, would you like a statement print-out?" I nod,  
"Yes and a cheque for $250 please make it a non-cash cheque," he nods and leaves the room while I ponder whether I need the print-out or not knowing whether Alex would want one or not, she never used to care about money so she probably doesn't care, but I like to know what is being spent where. Jenkins quickly prints out the page and hands it to me, I scan it and see both of our names are on it and my deposit of $15,000 but I quickly see why he scoffed at the small amount. Alex has almost ten million in this account. My eyes bulge and he looks at me, "are you okay?" I nod and quickly state,  
"I didn't realise it was this large, no wonder you're exited for our patronage." He looks a bit sheepish but nods, "well that's true. I hope you and he are very happy here," I stand and as I go I say, "oh I'm sure she will love it here." He looks at me and says,  
"…she?" I nod and say,  
"Yes, she. Is that an issue?" he shakes his head to indicate no and I nod and leave with the cheque for $250 in my left hand and the print-out for the account in the other and I know the card will arrive to my apartment within three weeks. I smile though, knowing Alex will be proud that I stood up for us, I would never have done that ten years ago. I know things are different now but I'm also braver about telling the world I'm a lesbian, well bi-sexual I guess since I have had sex with men. 'Oh my god I can't wait to tell Alex!'


	8. Chapter 8

_Alex's P.O.V_

"Vause!" I roll over on my bunk and see a CO standing at the door. Sitting up I see the CO move into the room. "Yes." I state looking at him. He motions towards the door where CO Marshall is standing, "Boss wants to see you Vause, must've done something to get to see him ahead of the meeting time." I roll my eyes, ever since Piper was here a less than a week ago, the CO's have been friendlier which makes me question their motives, I wasn't a top drug mule and then seller for nothing and my instincts got me everywhere. "Sure, now?" I question Marshall who nods and points in the direction of the exit of the cells. I strut my way over there noticing the time is now 11.00am and I know I need to be back within an hour to call Piper. I know that if I miss today's call it's not a big deal because she is coming for visitation tomorrow so no worries. Being led to see the Boss is scary because I don't know who to expect. I'm cuffed on both hands tightly and it will be interesting to see if they remove the cuffs, I doubt it but who knows.

CO Marshall lifts his hand and raps cleanly on the door, it's a solid door by the resonating sound that emulates from the door. "Enter," Marshall pushes open the door,  
"Vause is here boss," there must be an exchange of nod or some form of sign because Marshall removes the cuffs from my hands and I quickly move them to regain feeling, "enter but let the boss talk." I nod and gulp, slightly nervous because Marshall is correct and it's way too early for the meeting to take place so I can ask how much more time I have. Taking a deep breath I step inside, Marshall closes the door behind me. Turning I am greeted by the 'boss' I have no idea who she is but she quickly moves towards me, making me step back out of both fear and concern for myself. "Miss Vause, I've been waiting to meet you…" I nod and take a step forward, sensing that she's not out to try to hurt me. "I would say it's nice to meet you but I have no idea who you are." She smirks a little and nods,  
"Feisty, I like that about you. Who would've thought that you of all people would be feisty, although considering who your mother was I'm not shocked, she was always made of sterner stuff." My heckles are immediately up, 'how dare this bitch speak about my mother', I smile sweetly at her, "you knew my mom?" she nods and moves away from me to the chair behind her desk, "…of course I know Dianne Vause, no one could ever forget a woman like her. You look like her ya know?" I look at this woman, still not having any idea who she is.  
"I've been told." I state standing still as she looks me up and down, that action makes me nervous as it feels like McCullough all over again, as far as my mind is concerned Piper is the only person who can look me up and down like that. "Oh please forgive me, I'm Carlotta…" I nod and look outside her window until her next words stop me dead in my place. "…Carlotta Burley, I guess I'm your aunt."

_Carlotta's P.O.V_

I've been at Ohio Maximum Prison for almost ten months, I remember being told at the interview when I applied for the job that women never last in this business but clearly they've never met a Burley. I remember telling them not to worry about me, I'll fit in just fine and I did. I was selective with who I conversed with, selective in deciding what to do with inmates and guards and finally I was selective in who became eligible for early parole. I only ever release those who have served their time and who deserve it, others serve out their full sentence. But that changed when I heard of the Litchfield prisoners being transferred to us, one name in particular caught my eye, 'Alexandra Vause'. I looked at her picture and saw little things that made me question whether it could really be the same little girl from all those years ago. So I watched her, I watched her interactions and her visitation logs, she kept to herself, constantly reading and I seriously started to doubt that it was her but then she changed, she became perky and intriguing. I watched her interact with old inmates, inmates here long before me but a quick look at their files told me they'd served with her in minimum security. She became happier, a letter arrived that changed everything. Her visitation log had someone down, Piper Chapman.

I watched her visitation from the camera that feeds straight to my computer, watching her mannerisms emerge I realise that I've seen those mannerisms before, in her mother in Dianne Vause. Summoning her to my office was spontaneous and not a decision I made lightly but she deserved to know that she still had family and family who cared about her. But now watching her as she processes my name I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake. "Burley, as in…" I nod,

"Sadly yes, as in your father." She visibly shudders at the mention of the word 'father' and why shouldn't she, he turned his back on her before she was even who she is now. "Wow, I may need to sit…" she stammers and I quickly bolt back round the desk and yank a chair in her direction, she glances at me but sits and shoves her head into her hands. Silence envelops us as we sit and occasionally she looks at me, the last time she does it almost thirty minutes has elapsed, "do you want to ask me anything?" I question not wanting to push her but also wanting to know so much about her. "What do you want?" her question is straight to the point and makes me smile a little, she's got some of the Burley genes in her clearly but looking at her she is all her mom. I shake my head at her, "nothing, I want nothing Alexandra,"  
"Alex. My name is Alex, only my mom calls me Alexandra, or called." I nod remembering that her mother was deceased. "I'm sorry, Alex then. I suppose I saw your name, then watched you a little bit. I needed to be sure it was the same Vause from years ago, the same little girl who loved to eat nutella out of the jar with her fingers…" I watch recognition flicker over Alex's face. "Nutella?" she questions and I nod,

"You were a messy kid, spoilt rotten by love." I watch as a small smile dances across her face, a memory stirred within her. "I honestly don't want anything, I just wanted to see you again. It's been so long and you're so much older now. I just wanted one last chance to see you and meet you properly." She nods and looks me up and down as if trying to commit me to her memory, "I doubt you remember seeing me, you were so little. Your mom always did right by you though and I know that you were better off with your mom and her raising you the way she did than our family sticking our noses in." She looks at me as if confused, "…you're mom almost raised you near us but after your fat...Lee left she returned to New York and I assume that's where you were raised." I watch Alex nod and then she says,

"Raised by a solo-mom who worked three jobs to feed, clothe and put a roof over my head. I had more love than anything, and all while Lee toured the country with more money than we ever had. No help from him or his elusive family." Alex states standing tall and moving to the door but pausing as if remembering her manners, "I'd like to leave now." I nod and move towards the door, calling for CO Marshall down the hall. "Marshall, please take Vause back to the cells…" he nods and escorts Alex down the hallway, I look after her hoping she turns around and looks at me so I know that she's interested in learning about me a little more but she walks straight on. I smile knowing that she's all Diane Vause, all the time and secretly I'm glad.

Pivoting and walking to my desk I look over the files sitting on my desk. Moving to the pile of people I'm supposed to be meeting with in a few days to discuss their sentences I shuffle through the files that are placed in alphabetical order, pausing at V and like I thought 'Vause, Alexandra' sticks out at me. Taking her file for the first time I allow myself to pour over it. I see her charges, drug trafficking and my heart drops but then I see the time and I know that she named people to get her sentence down. Four years… 'shit that's a long time' I muse looking at her file, nothing sticks out at me. She was released a year in after testifying at a court case and getting her freedom, but she broke parole and ended up back inside. Now here in Ohio there have been no problems, she was an easy transfer from Litchfield and now here she has just over a year of her original sentence plus the extra year for breaking parole. So two more years, but looking at her clean record since being inside I grab my stamp and running it through the ink in front of me I press it down hard on her picture, pulling the stamp off the bright red wording of 'EARLY RELEASE' stretches out. I buzz for her file to be sent to processing and with a sigh I do it to five other random people happy to be able to at least give her, her freedom. The freedom she deserves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Piper's P.O.V_

'…iPad, check. Wallet, check. Phone, check. Keys, check.' I state mentally checking off my list of items I need to take today to go and see Alex at the prison. Visitation starts in less than ten minutes and I still need to drive there and check in but I've been busy, I haven't been able to look for any potential homes for Alex or I but know that her apartment in New York has sold because our account swelled again and we are now up to just over 13 million dollars. I've used the last few days since seeing the bank to have a look at potential wedding venues and honeymoon places but at the end of the day I have no idea what Alex will actually want so I gave up on that pretty quickly wanting to wait until she was out of prison to make a decision. At the end of the day I'm excited to see if once Alex is free she can locate those prison toppers for a wedding cake, she found them on her pinterest during a lockdown in Max. I loved the idea of us making fun of our time in prison, it does make me smile to think that we reconnected in the most awful way possible and we mucked up so many times to get to where we are but I'm glad that we are in this space, in this garden and hopefully soon the same pod.

Leaving for the prison I arrive just after visitation starts but when I arrive and sign myself in the CO tells me that I need to wait a little because Alex is in a meeting. I'm curious as to why she's in a meeting because she told me she met the 'boss' yesterday and assumed that was her meeting to discuss when she would get out. I sigh but don't complain as long as Alex isn't down in SHU then I really don't care what is holding her up.

Time ticks by as we wait and wait a little longer but as we approach visitation being up the CO's still haven't told me that Alex is ready for visitation. Glancing at my phone again I see the time is 12.58pm which means there is only two minutes left of visitation, refusing to give up on seeing Alex I march back to the CO who looks at me and says, "Piper Chapman I assume?" I nod all of my questions about where Alex is falls to the wayside, "…great, the boss wants to meet you." I'm taken back and a little shocked, why would the boss of Ohio Max want to speak to me. I agree though, hoping it will mean that I will be able to see a few minutes of Alex today. A CO Hogg takes me down a long corridor and ten doors down, pauses and then knocks. "Enter…" CO Hogg looks at me and opens the door motioning me inside. The moment I look at the walls I notice that this room is different to the prison walls in the corridor, it feels warmer and homey which as I know all too well is a stark contrast to what life in a maximum security prison is like. "Miss Chapman?" I turn to face the voice and say, "yes, I'm Piper Chapman. Who are you?" This 'boss' raises herself up from her chair and holds out a hand, Carlotta Burley, head of Ohio Max.

My hand reaches out to shake the hand of the 'boss', she seemed nice but I'm more than a little confused as to why I'm meeting with the boss. "So how can I help you Miss Burley? Is this about Alex?" I question as she resumes her position behind her desk but does offer me one of two leather chairs across from her. The woman, Carlotta folds her hands and looks at me, "yes this concerns Alex." I nod taking a deep breath as she continues, "Alex is going to be released, early release." My eyes shoot open and I stare at her, I know on some level my mouth will also be hanging open. "Out, like free out?" I question as Carlotta Burley nods,  
"Yes, free as in out. But I'm more than a little concerned about her being released back into society, I see as part of her folder that she has you listed as an emergency contact," I nod knowing that's true. "Yes, well Alex is my fiancée so we are naturally both recorded down as each other's emergency contacts, why is this an issue?" I question looking at her. I'm more than a little concerned now, since when has Alex being with me been an issue of release? I wait patiently not wanting to offend the woman who no doubt Alex's release is in the hands of. "Well you see Alex has no mother or father listed in her file, just you. But with you being an ex-inmate too and you both being implicated to the same crime I'm more than concerned that you both or one of you will return to your previous life." She states looking at her nails and almost instantly my eyes bulge out of my eye and I look anywhere except this woman, because I know if I do I will say something that shouldn't come out of my mouth. "Wow, just wow…is it some type of law that prevents two women who happen to be engaged but are both ex-cons living together?" Carlotta Burley shakes her head to indicate no,  
"Absolutely not but usually encourage those who are released early to live the first few months with family, to re-adjust. With Alex not having any listed it's harder for us to contact them to arrange this."

By this stage I'm more than a little confused, this didn't happen to me when I was released from Litchfield Max I just called Cal and had him pick me up. In fact I didn't see my parents for a solid three months after getting out and I never lived with them, I didn't want to do that. "Well Miss Carlotta, I personally believe that if Alex wanted to list her parents she would, and I know that it is not possible to dictate where inmates go after they are released. At the end of the day if Alex decides to return to a life of importing things then that's her choice, I can't tell her not to and neither can you." I state standing up and moving towards the same door I came in, before I get there I notice that Carlotta Burley has not said a single word to me so I turn and look at her and she smiles a little. "Alex is lucky to have you Piper, take care of her." I nod and turn to leave, CO Hogg returns and takes me back to the waiting area for visitation, I know by now that it's long over but I'm hoping that I might be able to speak to Alex soon, she is after all getting early release.

Being marched back up to visitation I'm shocked by what I see, Alex Vause standing in the middle of the room, she is facing me but looking down at her shoes. My breathing is hitched as I take in her appearance, glancing around I see that we are in the visitors area, not the prison inmate area where we were less than a week ago when I first saw her. "Alex…" I whisper softly but she looks up, the look of relaxation crosses her face as she crosses the room towards me, "Piper, baby…" I smirk at her endearment as she forces her face into my neck, "you smell so good baby…" she states pressing a small kiss into my neck before removing herself. I take her hand and lace our fingers together, "are you free my love?" I question looking her all over, noticing for the first time that although I haven't held her hand in so long it feels as if no time has passed. Looking at the CO's around us I notice that they are paying us absolutely no attention so I grab her hand and lace our fingers again, adjusting the grip so it's more comfortable. "Let's go home," I state to Alex who glances at me and smirks, "I hope you have a tonne of hot water, because I'm dying for a hot, hot shower, not a cold or lukewarm one." I grin at her and say,  
"Thankfully the water is hot stuff, just like you Al." Alex can only smirk as I sign myself out of the prison and Alex grabs her bag of trinkets she's collected, I notice the small envelope of notes I wrote her immediately. In less than three minutes flat we are out the door and in the car I brought to Ohio with me.

As I glance at Alex as we drive home, our hands tangled together and as the sun hits the windscreen and filters in I immediately notice the smile on Alex's face, the relaxed and patient smile that she only ever releases when in pure bliss. That's when it hits me, she is in absolute bliss and that makes me grin because we are free, free to be us and free to start our lives together.

_Alex's P.O.V_

Being escorted back to my cell I'm mind blown, 'how does a prison boss know my mother? How does she relate to me, she claims to be my sperm donors sister but why have I never met her?' There are so many questions I want to ask my mom, but I can't. I missed my phone time with Piper too, but I'll talk to her tomorrow and tell her I've me the boss and had my meeting. I know I can't tell Piper how much longer I will be in the prison from that meeting because I didn't ask. Turning to face my prison family, they all are curious as to where I was, when I mention I was with the boss Big Boo immediately perks up and says, "damn you got to meet the hot boss, isn't she nice?" I nod and say,  
"Sure she's nice, I wouldn't say she's hot though, might be a big awkward…" I state as Big Boo looks confused, "whys that Vause?"

"She's apparently my aunt." I deadpan as everyone's mouths open and then I say, "sperm donors sister and she knew my mom…" I continue and they all look shocked,  
"Damn Vause, I had no idea…" Big Boo states as if apologising but I wave her off, it doesn't matter to me and it doesn't make any sense to continue to think about it. I have no ties to this woman and so it doesn't make sense to dwell.

Standing I remove myself from our hangout spot and move to my cell, lights out follow several hours later but my mind is completely blank. As night fades to light and dawn breaks I choose to restart and refresh myself through the showers, at least if I go early in the day to shower I can hope for hot lukewarm water which is guaranteed to be hotter than water at night. Grabbing my shower caddy I take my shampoo and soap, with a few deep breaths I'm off and by the time breakfast starts at 8am, I've been awake for hours. My time is well spent though, I write letters for Piper, letters that I send once a week after buying a stamp from commissary. This place is at least better at sending out letters, the CO's will speak to us like normal humans and not inmates. My day only gets better as I speak to Piper at lunch and she tells me that the apartment has sold and our account is very healthy, I laugh and tell her that we can buy a decent house now but at the same time I don't want to buy in Columbus, I want to move back to New York. I don't want us to live in New York but maybe an hour or two away, I'd love to own a beach house in the Hamptons too. So fingers crossed I get out soon so I can make mine and Pipers life as comfortable as possible.

Waking up the next day it hits me that today is visitation day, Piper will be coming. I notice that others are already up and moving about and so I'm shocked when CO Marshall knocks and enters, "Vause, you need to get your stuff…" I look at him shocked, grabbing my glasses I shove them on my face, "why?" I question as he looks at me and sarcastically states,

"We're going on a pony ride…Jesus Vause, your being released today." My mouth drops open and I smile at him, he motions to the door and I slip my feet into slides and grab the bag of stuff that I have everything in. "Quick huh Vause? Do you want to leave that bad?" CO Marshall questions as I laugh and nod, "yes for sure, not to put you down Marshall, but I really want to see my fiancée in the morning not your face or any other CO for that matter. He nod and gestures me to the checkout space, signing several papers and being given an envelope of my belongings that I had when I arrived, my suit from court and in it my cellphone, keys, watch and wallet. Opening it I see everything is still there including the two hundred dollars cash I have. Questioning whether or not I need to call Piper to get me has the checkout CO shaking her head, CO Jones states, "no Vause, your fiancée is in with the boss right now so you can wait in the main area." My eyes widen at that fact, so close to freedom I can taste it. "Seriously, I can just wait with all the normal people?" I question as Jones glances at me, "what trouble would you cause, it's maximum security prison, and besides visitation is over so don't even worry." I nod and move to the visitation area sensing that I'm already one step closer to freedom and one step closer to my dream with Piper.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pipers P.O.V_

The warm sun glares through the windscreen of the car, normally the radio would be fully blaring as I block out the fact that I've had to leave Alex in that god forsaken place. But today that all changes, today Alex is beside me, her dark hair cascading down the side of her head and onto her shoulders, the traditional curl that she always had at Litchfield seems to have fallen by the wayside, "so are you excited?" I question looking sideways at her as I turn down the street towards my apartment. "Am I excited to be out of prison or excited to see your apartment?" she rebuts while staring at me. I smile and glance down slightly before turning my attention back towards the road. "Both I guess," I state looking at her, a sense of bravery coursing through my veins. Alex lets out her traditional smirky grin before she says, "well truth be told, I'm very excited to be out of prison because being out of prisn means that we are in the same garden and pod again. I'm also very excited to see this little hole that you seem to be living in, if this place is amazing who knows maybe we can grow old there…" Alex states sarcastically which makes me laugh because I know where I'm living will be nowhere near what Alex wants to live in, short term or long term but I'm happy to play into her sarcastic nature. "Well I guess we will see in a few minutes then," I state as Alex turns her attention back to watching Columbus pass us by.

As I pull to a stop outside the apartment complex that I've been living in since moving to Columbus I turn to Alex and state, "home sweet home babe…" I state as Alex grins as she glances past me and looks up at the four story apartment, "well anywhere you are is home to me Pipes. Show me inside?" I love the look on her face right now so I press my lips to her lips and she moans a little but before she can even attempt to take it further I pull back, "wait, I really don't want our first time post-prison to be in the car my dad gave me. Talk about awkward Alex, cmon I'll show you around." I state as we exit the car and move to the foyer of the apartment. "Stairs Pipes, really?" Alex complains moving inside the apartment foyer,  
"I'm afraid so Al, what you don't have those strong thighs anymore?" I question in a sultry tone. She pulls me close to her and lays a solid, firm hand on my buttocks and as she swipes me hard I'm forced to look at her, she takes one hand and holds me under the jaw, forcing me to look into her eyes, the same eyes I've missed the entire time that she was in prison. "Of course I still have my strong thighs, would you like me to provide you with a demonstration?" Alex questions but her words make me melt a little inside and that is what encourages me to drag Alex up the stairs behind me, her hands are all over me the moment we reach the third floor. My back is thrown against the doorknob of my bright blue door, an 'oooff' is released from me as my breath is taken. "Alex," I groan as her hands move across my body, skimming over my breasts and moving all over me. "Al…let's move inside…give me two seconds to get the keys out…" she moans and turns us roughly so she's pressed against my back but I have enough room to unlock the door, and as I quickly open the door we tumble into my one bedroom apartment together. I throw my hands out to stop us falling any further, but Alex simply yanks us upright, she uses me being unprepared to attack my neck with kisses, I turn quickly in her arms and lean my lips up pressing a kiss to her chin and she yanks me close and rips my jacket from my body.

"Show me the bedroom Pipes," Alex groans continuing to grab at my shirt and then moving her hands down the zip on my jeans, "behind you Alex," I state running out of breath quickly as Alex continues to attack my neck. "Jesus Al, walk…" I grunt pushing against her and moving us backwards towards my room, it's absolutely disgusting which Alex will hate once we've had sex but for right now we are focusing on the here and now. Us, here together in this moment, the first time we've been together outside of a prison since Paris.

_"Let me see you."_ It was Alex's voice that did it. Low and urgent with heat, it made me feel wetter than ever. Alex was dragging me towards the bed, her lips re-attaching themselves to my neck as she continues to strip me of all my clothes. Our lips slot together like we were made for each other. I groan and Alex groans as our legs collide and we fall down onto my bed, she ignores the way the sheets are bunched up and instead states, "I've missed the way you taste, I want to taste you…" she gasped into my mouth as she continues to fight with my jeans. "God damned jeans, why can't you go back to dresses, fuck Piper…" she states as I lay spread out before her, "screw it, I'll buy you more…" she mumbles before grabbing them at the button where she had managed to finally open them, a massive yank and the zip tears, its teeth falling apart but I don't care. She grins that all impressive Vause grin which continues to make me squirm and then she strips the denim from me, my legs suddenly bare and left in only my bra and panties her gaze clouds over and I feel the love bearing down on me. As I open my arms Alex wriggles her way on top, her legs driving mine apart as she settles on my hips while leaning down to kiss me, the way she kissed, an all-in sensuous dance of tongue and lips, her mouth latching onto mine.

We are pressed together so close that you couldn't even slide a sheet of paper between us, Alex lifts herself off me briefly to get rid of her prison grade jacket, shirt and jeans. Her shoes are flung to the deep corners of my room, I can focus only enough to hear the dull thunk as they hit the floor. She stands over me, swinging her hips which only serves to entice me more, it feels like years since we were last together and realistically it was. It was Paris when we were last together freely, our lives entwined like a grapevine, clinging to each other but now here in my new apartment we have the chance to start over and so I don't even hesitate to say. "Come here now, I missed you."

_Alex's P.O.V_

"Come here now, I missed you." Piper's voice draws me back to her, finally now after all this time we can be here together. Our lives are entwined once more, Piper smelled the same, her same perfume she wore in when we travelled the world is smelt all around. Her general aroma of lemons and desire seep into my senses, I waste no time in leaning down and pressing kisses to every inch of skin not covered by her bra and panties. My nose traces all over her neck, falling into the small crease between my collarbone and neck. Unable to stop myself I lift and look into her eyes, seeing a dreamy look cross her face and with a last kiss to her lips I whisper, "I want to taste you," she said. "Can I?" Piper's face lights up,  
"Yes! Oh god, yes." I feel a massive grin spread across my face and I make my way down her writhing body, pausing to kiss and stroke the curve of her belly, her sharp hipbones, the silken skin on the inside of her thighs. My fingers grab at her panties wanting nothing more than to simply rip them from her body so that's exactly what I do. "I'll buy you more," I whisper into her belly button as she writhes some more, each time it drives me more and more. I love the way she responds to me, she's never more vulnerable than she is spread out like a five course dinner.

We both groan as my tongue makes its first contact on Pipers pussy as our connection that was severed by Piper's departure from Maximum security, but we're Alex and Piper, Piper and Alex and even now as I'm resting between her thighs and looking at her at her most natural state we share a connection, and that connection is fizzing back to life. I love Piper more than I will ever be able to say, I can't wait to marry her for real and to be honest I don't care if it's grand or cheap. I want her to be mine, so even now as I continue to worship her pussy, my finger starting to slip into her opening. I find myself saying, "I can't wait to make you mine." She groans as my words hit her brain, "you're already mine Alex…" she groans as I continue to worship her. Smiling I pull back and look at her, "you're not mine yet Piper, I want to make you mine, I want to mark you, love you and hold you forever." I state pressing solid kisses to her thighs, stomach and breasts as I move up her body until I'm face to face with her. "Alex you say the sweetest things to me," Piper states leaning up on her arms so we are face to face, I smirk at her and go to kiss her but she grabs my face, stopping me. "I love you and you are sweet but I swear if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to scream." A chuckle escapes my mouth and I rest my face on her heaving chest, "so needy…" I say as my hand trails down her body and finds her clit and then the wetness hits my fingers and I coat them before lifting them and taking a lick. Piper groans watching me eat her offering, so like a good fiancée I offer her a taste of her own arousal which she takes willingly, she's always been a good girl and now I see how good she is. Wrenching my hand back I lick the remainder of her wetness from my own hand as she shivers in anticipation.

"Jesus...I think you're trying to kill me," Piper states as her hands fall away from her head to clench in the blankets as my fingers slip back into her pussy, her lips are hot and wet, the noises her pussy make only surge me on and I place a quick kiss to her lips before I disappear down to her pussy, my tongue darting into sample a taste of wetness. I reached up to stroke her nipples twisting them while Piper pushes her hips into the blankets trying to get away from my incessant torturing of her pussy but I hold firm and grip her tightly to stop her moving away so she surrenders. "More," she begs, her eyes heavy-lidded, her mouth swollen. "Give me more." I give her another finger making it two and they stroke deep in her hot pussy. "Yes..." I stroke her until the muscles of my arm burn but nothing could ever force me to give up, I love how Piper's face twists, her look becoming more desperate with each thrust, the muscles of her pussy jerked tight as Piper grunts loudly and her hands search for me, locating my head she grips tight as an orgasm burns through her, I feel her relax and instantly Piper collapses onto her unmade bed and then as I hover above her she states, "you're still really awful at that Alex."


	11. Chapter 11

_Alex's P.O.V_

'Fuck that's bright' is all my subconscious can say as I turn to avoid the light and pull the scratchy…wait soft blanket up around myself. 'What on earth?' I muse struggling to sit up and attempt to not hit my head, it soon becomes apparent that, that's not going to happen either way. Reaching out blindly my hands settle on my glasses, shoving them onto my face I'm met with a bed. More specifically a non-prison bed, my mind shuts down and a mini panic attack starts to come over me, but it's stopped almost instantly by a familiar sound, a too familiar sound. Singing, in particular Piper's singing. Staying where I am, I can hear her voice staying constant, hearing the sound of running water makes me think that she is most likely showering so I take the opportunity to take in my surroundings. The sun is streaming through a long but narrow window that looks out onto a busy street, stepping up from the bed I move towards the window and take in the beautiful view of the street, it's not much to look at but after spending so much time behind bars in a minimum security prison, then two separate maximum security prisons I'll take any type of view. Turning back to the room I run my hand over the white wooden dresser that sits in the corner, the draws are over flowing with underwear, mismatched socks and pants but the candle on the top along with the fake flowers take me right back to Paris, our first time around. Piper always argued that she would never keep a real plant or flower because she could never keep it alive, any time we had flowers delivered I would always tend to them, because she really would kill them. The candle is actually burning, bringing a hint of lavender to the room. My hands run along the light beige walls and I turn to the bed, it's a large queen sized bed the cover is a light dusty pink, a firm favourite of Piper's and I walk back to the side nearest the door where I'd woken, plopping back down on the bed I grab her closest book from the nightstand. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll and flicking quickly I can see she has barely started it, so refusing to let a moment of freedom go to waste by ignoring the book I start to read.

Settling back onto the bed is easier than I thought, I can still hear Piper's voice singing albeit badly but she has never been a glorious singer, rather choosing to murder the cats of the world with her shrill voice. I don't recognise the song and by the time I reach the bottom of the first page, I can't hear anything aside from the words on the page. A decent amount of time must pass because I can hear footsteps, not loud enough to disturb my reading but enough to make me aware. "Well isn't this a pretty sight?" A voice calls, my eyes dart upwards and I notice Piper crowding the doorway, I smile at her and she crosses over to me, "are you comfortable?" I look at her and shrug,  
"About as comfortable as I expect to get, I'm not putting those back on…" I state waving a hand at the prison clothes I had worn to be free this morning. Piper seems to agree with me as she drinks me in, "I agree Al, but at the same time the neighbours might stare if you're continuously naked all the time. Not that I care of course…" she states as her eyes once more roam my body. "You don't care if the neighbours see me, or you don't care if I'm naked in your bed?" I deadpan, placing the book back on the nightstand. She ponders it for a minute before quickly stating the later, I smirk grabbing her arm closest to me and dragging her in for kiss, her hands hit my shoulders as she places all her bodyweight behind it, but it doesn't even hurt me as my fingers tangle in her hair as we place frantic, but tender kisses on each-other's lips. "Mmm, Alex let me go, I need to get ready…" Piper states pulling away from me, I refuse and loosen my hands to where I can strip her towel away. "There now you're all ready for me to ravish you again…" I state kissing her exposed stomach and lower breasts. But she pulls all the way back and dances over to her draws, tugging a pair of red lacy panties and matching bra free, my eyes follow as she dresses. Next comes her blue navy jeans, they're three-quarter pants and rest above her ankle, next is a white t-shirt with a green trim, the logo reads Starbucks. It hits me quickly that Piper wasn't expecting me today and she had a shift. Her eyes meet mine and I grin at her, "…well look who has customer experience and waitressing skills now?" Piper laughs and moves back to sit next to me on the bed. Taking my hand she caresses it, "I'm so glad you're here Alex, it's so good to see you and touch you…" I smile and lean in to kiss her temple,

"I agree babe, what time do you start?" a quick glance to the bedside clock and the look on her face tells me it's soon, "in about thirty, but it's an easy walk." A quick nod from me raises her up and with her shoes on her feet she's gone and the silence envelopes me like a blanket.

The next few hours pass uneventfully, I get up and make a coffee, instant coffee is all Piper has so I settle for it, knowing that I need to buy us an actual coffee machine. I'd even settle for a Keurig at this moment, but hot water will have to suffice. With the coffee gone I set about exploring the apartment, it's small but totally usable. The kitchen is the hub of the apartment, and little 'fake' plants are scattered around, Piper's dishes sit in the rack, washed but not away. I move to the lounge and sit on the couch, it faces a small TV and has a coffee table which is decorated in magazines of food and culture, not what I would expect Piper to like but interesting all the same. The bathroom is tiny, a toilet, vanity and shower over a bath is all the room that there is so for sure we will not be having shower sex in there. I laugh but move towards the bedroom again, I absolutely can't stand mess so I make quick work of making the bed and fixing her draws, about halfway through a cough makes me turn quickly, heart racing I see it's just Piper and she looks absolutely pain-struck to have frightened me but after several kisses of assurance she helps me finish tidying and then makes quick work of loosening the robe I stole from her. Clothes fall away and feelings rush as we are quick to jump under the covers and reacquaint ourselves.

_Piper's P.O.V_

My shift couldn't end quickly enough, I've been here for three hours and it's only four o'clock. Alex could be doing who knows what to my tiny apartment, well our tiny apartment but to be honest I just want to be with her. I'm so glad that our sex life at least hasn't really been compromised from the months away from each other, although it was strange to be having sex in a bed, and not in the chapel or a cardboard box fort. The highlight of my day was having Alex back, but my favourite moment is when she was sleeping, she was so peaceful which is amazing, I watched her sleep for an hour before rising to get ready for work. I didn't really want to leave her, but this job has kept me on the straight and narrow since moving to Ohio and that routine has become second nature and is absolutely what I need to maintain for now. "What's up with you Piper?" I turn from my spot of sweeping up the last of the ceramic from a broken cup and see my fellow worker Bree looking at me. "Nothing is up, everything is fine, why would something be up?" I question rather quickly and Bree catches on, the smart girl is what I've decided to call her. "You're all jittery and you keep looking at the clock, have some special plans?" she questions while cleaning the coffee machine, we have a whole hour before the shop closes early tonight. "I'm just excited to get home, Alex is back…" I state vaguely, I haven't spoken much about Alex or our relationship to people, choosing to keep my circle in Ohio small so people can't judge me. "Oh you have a boyfriend, that's awesome. Or is he your fiancé?" She questions gesturing to the make-shift ring on my left hand. I grin and go to agree but stop and think before I say, "oh Alex is my fiancée and she's spectacular." I state as Bree looks shocked but recovers nicely.  
"I didn't realise you were gay?" I shrug,

"I didn't used to be, I would explain that I was bi-sexual but now I'm totally gay one hundred percent of the time, is that a problem?" I question finishing the sweeping and heading to help clean out the food areas. "No way! Just shocked," Bree comments returning to her job, "…are you getting married soon?" She probes gently and I turn and look at her, flashing a major grin I state, "…it feels like we already are so probably heading to a judge's chambers any day now so I guess whenever she wants." Bree nods and we make quick work of the last hour before Bree sends me off, making sure I promise to bring Alex by next time. Agreeing quickly to her demands I strip off my apron, returning it to the hooks before booking it out of Starbucks, I don't want to be there forever but for now it works well.

After surprising Alex mid clean and her surprising me by making love to me we're in the lounge, I had called delivery for dinner and we settled on Alex choosing Mexican. So far it was delicious even if Alex was constantly offering me part of hers, while stealing parts of mine. It was awesome and so domestic as we also then argued over the TV remote and settled finally on watching Greys Anatomy. Alex groaned as I settled myself in her lap but her arms quickly wrapped me close and she began to follow the storyline. I found myself watching her, fascinated by how she had seamlessly merged back to normal life, I knew that she would want to ask me things and we had time for that but as I watch her she twitches her nose and looks around the apartment. "How was work babe?" she questions looking at me and turning the volume down, I shrug as I say, "fine, just like normal. Although I did tell my workmate about you today, she thought you were a man at first but then I explained how I am one hundred percent gay all the time. Gay for you." I state with a kiss making her blush a little. "I'm happy that you're settled Piper…" I nod but sense a but coming, she looks at me and then says, "…but do you want to spend your life here?" I know I frown almost instantly and say, "What here in Ohio?" She nods and I stumble, I guess I only really moved her to be with Alex, to support her as she finishes her sentence, but now she's out and in a few months her probation will be done and then we're free.

Watching Alex closely I state, "I want to be where you are, I love you and you're my wife, 'prison wife' but wife none the less. I just want us in the same pod." I state with certainty, she nods and then looks at me before saying, "I love you too, we really need to make that wife thing official, the Vause-Chapmans…"

"Vause's." I deadpan, Alex pauses and looks taken back,

"Vause's?" I nod and lean in to kiss her lips, she's taken back but gives me a little soft one in return. "Yes Alex, Vause's because the world has enough Chapmans, but Vause's are rare and special, like your mom and so I want to be a Vause. Just Vause." Alex's eyes brim with unshed tears and I kiss her eyelids to let her know it's what I want and she nods, "…okay so we need to make you a Vause…Piper Elizabeth Vause and then we need to buy a house." I look at her and agree, but then she continues and says, "…how would you like to move back to New York?" My eyes almost bulge out of my sockets.  
"New York? Like in New York City?" I question looking at Alex but she shakes her head,

"No I have this fantasy, well I've had it since we were together the last time…" she states and I let her talk.

I watch as Alex steady's herself with a massive breath and then starts to talk. "I'd never met anyone who made me want to be in a relationship until you. That night in the bar when you bantered back and then my god us having sex! You were so fucking sexy and the moment that Sylvie laid a hand on you I knew I was hooked on you, I kept wanting to run into you but it was like you were avoiding me. I missed you so much, so when you were at the Burlesque night I knew it was fate. I knew the moment you asked me about if Sylvie was my future wife then you would walk away, but I knew you wouldn't because you were her, my wife." Alex states still looking at me as I shuffle down the couch to turn and look at her, she plays with my feet in her lap and then states, "..it was before I brought the apartment, I'd thought about our future and I wanted to invest in us but then everything happened and then Litchfield and we changed, it was touch and go in places but we were together and when you proposed my heart almost broke with emotion. I loved you so much and I knew that if we stayed together we could make it, I fantasised about you in a wedding dress or at least us being officially married. I dreamed and continue to dream about a house in the suburbs with kids running around and I want all that with you, if you'll have me?" Alex questions glancing in my direction. I nod and throw myself at her, she kisses me and says, "so New York?" I nod and say, "Yes, yes to everything Alex. I want it all."


	12. Chapter 12

_Piper's P.O.V_

..it was before I brought the apartment, I'd thought about our future and I wanted to invest in us but then everything happened and then Litchfield and we changed, it was touch and go in places but we were together and when you proposed my heart almost broke with emotion. I loved you so much and I knew that if we stayed together we could make it, I fantasised about you in a wedding dress or at least us being officially married. I dreamed and continue to dream about a house in the suburbs with kids running around and I want all that with you, if you'll have me?" Alex questions glancing in my direction. I nod and throw myself at her, she kisses me and says, "so New York?" I nod and say, "Yes, yes to everything Alex. I want it all." I state not wasting any time to plant a massive kiss on her lips. Our lips continue to merge and softly stroke each other, before too long I realise that I'm straddling her lap and we're in a very compromising position, but a position that feels so normal for us at the same time. "Should we go to the bedroom?" Alex questions, her breath brushing over my cheek and lips. "Mmm," I moan connecting our lips together and Alex groans alongside me. I feel her hands run along the bottom of my bottom, gripping the edges where it meets my hips. She grips firmly and stands on her long legs, I cling to her like a koala as she moves us towards the bed.

My back hits the mattress first as Alex climbs her way between my legs, resting her hips atop of mine. Her lips hang over me and I take the open opportunity to reach my hands behind her head, I drag her down firmly while thrusting my hips up into hers, she groans burying her head in my shoulder. "Look at me Alex." I demand letting her head go, she looks up and her eyes meet mine, I can see the deep desire in there and I know that she wants me as much as I want her. Yanking her head back down to me, I rip off her glasses and toss them over towards the bedside table, but the distant clang lets me know that they don't actually make it. Alex breaks my hold on her and gazes down at me, "you're buying me a new pair if that was a crack I heard." I grin at her and as my hands run down the side of her body I tap her lightly on the bottom. "That's a harsh no miss Chapman…" Alex states as she gazes at me, and I grin at her. "That's soon to change Vause, soon to change." I state pulling her down to rest on me as my finger traces her face. I'm only stopped as in dramatic Alex fashion she flips us, pinning me under her. "This feels more normal," she states as her nose brushes against my own, I lean up hoping to snag her lips and she makes quick work of merging them together as quickly as possible. "So when is that going to happen?" Alex questions kissing me in between each word. "When's what going to happen?" I question leaning into her kisses more and more. "Us, marriage. When is that going to happen?" Alex questions sitting up and moving to sit next to me, her hand finds my own. "Alex, are you sure?" I question as we sit next to each other. She takes my hand and links them before bringing them to her mouth, pressing a kiss to it she looks at me and says, "…of course I'm sure. I love you and I want to marry you. Would that be something you'd want?" Alex questions, she sounds so nervous that I find it adorable. "Of course I'd want that. I want to be yours and I want our life to be perfect. I want your dream for you Alex. Marriage, house, kids…everything." I state kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose and then lips. She relaxes against my kiss and so I decide to shock her further, "how about tomorrow?" Alex stops kissing me and looks at me closely before she compromises. "How about we house shop for New York and get married there, where our love story should've continued?" I smile and nod because that sounds like heaven.

_Alex's P.O.V_

The moment I watch Piper nod to us getting married in New York my mind starts to spiral at our endless possibilities, our lives are finally entwined and our dreams within reach. Now that we have a time period of getting married once we're in New York. I kiss Piper one last time before we cuddle up on the bed. I run my hand up and down the nearest shoulder that I have, she settles further into me, her nose pressing into my shoulder. I reach for my glasses from the floor and notice that they are completely fine. I move back and see Piper looking at me, "yes my love?" I question watching her and she grins at me before saying,  
"Can we look at houses now?" her excitement challenges even that of a child on Christmas but it makes no difference. I nod at her and she squeals while bounding out of the bed towards the living room where I know her electronics are. "Bring the iPad and the laptop babe," I call out and hear her frantic footsteps as she back traces to get whatever one she missed. She arrives back in the room, laptop and iPad in hand, I grab the laptop as she settles on the bed next to me, she's curled in tight and boots up and goes to search but stops.

"Hey Alex, if we want kids so much what area will we look at?" I glance in her direction and say, "I don't know do you have any in particular? I was thinking potentially the Scarsdale area. Far enough out of the city that it's quiet but also near enough that we can go into New York City if we want to." Piper nods and turns back to her iPad before thinking of a new question, which turns into more. "How much do we want to spend? How many rooms? Do we want a pool?" I look at her and say,  
"Don't care how much we spend. Five bedrooms and no pool, save that for a summer house." I state joking but Piper keys into the 'summer house' part. "You want a summer house too?" I shrug at her, "I mean eventually, but we don't have to do both now." Piper nods and returns to her searching, stopping when a beautiful wooden two story but semi split level house appears. Seven stairs separate the main floor from the bedroom floor making it semi split. The house has cherry wooden floors the entire way through, a massive kitchen with some of my favourite decorations including exposed brick and a massive kitchen island. I point to it and say to Piper, "how'd you like to cum on that Pipes?" she whacks me and returns to searching and then calls out some more of the features of the house, "…five beds, four and a half bathroom, three car garage, spa pool, back patio and top deck off the bedroom landing. Two fireplaces one that's double sided I think it is backing onto the dining room and the lounge area." I nod as Piper continues to tell me all the features of the house, the one that does snap my attention is the walk in shower it's twenty five percent glass with tile and a brick/tile half-wall. "How are the school areas?" I question looking at Piper as her mouth falls open. "What? I have plans Pipes," I watch her laugh,

"Kids Alex?" I nod and grin at her as I reply to her with the most loving sentence that I can bestow upon her. I know that she loves when I dominate her so this will come as no surprise when I say to her, "Well we need to know the schools in the area, especially if I'm going to be keeping you barefoot and pregnant at home. I mean I won't personally make you barefoot and pregnant but I will ensure that IVF makes you barefoot and pregnant. You'll look so cute, and I can't wait for that day." I watch as Piper smiles a small smile and then her brain processes everything and she says, "maybe I want you to be the pregnant one," I shake my head. "No way, you're the baby mama…I'm the cool one with the hot body…" her mouth drops in a way that screams 'what the fuck' so I explain my logic. "Pipes you work out and you're fit and healthy, you'll bounce back quickly and I can't wait to see you round." She leans in and kisses me, choosing to accept my thinking.

The afternoon consists of us searching for multiple houses in Scarsdale, I can't wait for the day when we close on the house of our dreams. We look at the surrounding schools finding Greenvile School for Kindergarten to grade six and then Edgemont Junior Senior High School for grade seven to grade twelve. There are some private schools that I like the look of but I'm dubious as to whether or not they would ever accept lesbian parents children, I know that they can't discriminate against us but I don't want to even mess with that at the same time. We continue to search for houses until dinner and when Piper leaves to re-heat us some of last nights' dinner I nab her iPad and see the house she was looking at and it looks gorgeous so I request more information and hit exit. I intend on spending the night in total peace with my fiancée.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alex's P.O.V_

_*Dream Starts*_

"_Alex, Alex..." her voice floats to me in a dream. I lift my head and glance at Piper through one eye. "What Pipes?" I groan rolling over to sit up. Immediately my hands are met with a white fluffy blanket. "Here I need you to take Landon," my eyes flutter open again as a new weight is placed on me. "What the…" I state opening my eyes fully and even without my glasses I can see that it's a baby, well toddler in my arms. "…don't even think about swearing Alex, don't make me take our bedroom dance away for another month." My mouth immediately shuts as I understand that she is speaking about sex. I nod and she looks at me, "well hold him or something, Jesus Alex; you'd think you'd never held our baby before…" she states trailing off as she leaves the room yelling out again. I don't hear what she yelled, instead I'm focused on the baby in my lap. Struggling to sit up I notice that he is reaching for me, carefully picking up the squirming kid I settle back against the bedhead. Noticing that this is nothing like the bedhead we had when I was fresh from prison. "Hi baby," I state to the child, Landon. I smile though thinking about how cute he is. His soft baby hands are covered in drool, a sign that he's teething. He reaches for me and takes my hands as I pull him to stand, he beats his tiny hands on my arms and giggles. I hear footsteps coming back and Piper sweeps into the room a tiny baby in her arms. "Landon Sawyer Vause," she scolds watching him hit me, not that it hurts. "Are you hurting mama?" he shakes his head hitting me again, Piper reaches over and grabs his tiny hand before speaking a firm 'no' which makes Landon pout, it reminds me of someone else. Piper joins me on the bed, I scoot over with Landon who throws his body onto the pillow next to me. My focus has switched to the tiny bundle in Piper's arms. I watch as Piper pulls her top aside and begins to breastfeed right in-front of me as she speaks to the baby. "Were you hungry huh baby girl? Hmm, Scarlett Eloise…" My head hurts as I lie back quickly but watch closely as Piper looks at me with love and care. "Are you okay Alex? You look like you're a million miles away." I shake my head and glance at Landon before looking back at Scarlett. "I'm okay, perfect in-fact." I state rising up to meet Piper's face and press a gentle kiss to her chapped lips, "I love you Piper. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She grins at me and says,  
"Trust you to still be the sap after all this time, parenting has made you soft Vause…" she states kissing me gently as I laugh and must admit that I agree with her. _

_*Dream Ends*_

"Alex, Alex, Al…wake up baby." My arm's shaking and so is my entire body. But that's not what wakes me completely, its Piper standing next to the bed, half dressed and ready for work. "Are you okay?" Piper questions as she watches me struggle to sit up, I can feel that my cheeks are wet and I know that the dream hit a little too close to home. "I'm okay, just a dream…" she nods and then sits down next to me. It all seems too close to the dream but I just sit and catch my breath. "Alex…" Piper starts but stops quickly,  
"What is it?" I question watching her closely but deep down I know that she is about to question what my dream was about so I egg her on a little. "What's got you so upset?" Piper finally probes, it's not a harsh probe but rather a gentle one that makes me think. I do question whether I should tell her or not but deciding that since Piper will be my wife and that's our future I see I decide that she should be told. "The dream, it wasn't a sad dream but it was a dream about you and I, our future…" she watches closely and nods so I continue knowing that I need to explain more. "We were living in a house, it seemed pretty. But it was more that we were not alone…" her eyebrows shoot up in shock,  
"Who were we with?" she questions, a little shaky but probably imaging that I'm going to say Nicky since we plan to move back to New York. "Our kids, well two of them. A boy, Landon and a baby girl Scarlett…" I state as Piper raises a hand to her mouth, clearly demonstrating her shock at the situation. I don't think that she can see us having kids, I know that she wants them but it's as if she's waiting for me to change my mind and say no. Little does Piper know what I have stored in my stuff in my locker in New York.

Ten minutes later and Piper is still sitting there and processing, she has her Piper face on so it's a sure indication that she needs a little time to think. "Kids? As in two?" Piper finally questions, I think she's finally woken up. I nod and say, "yes, a son Landon Sawyer and a baby girl Scarlett Eloise…" I state before trailing off into a whispered, "just as it should be." I thought that I was quiet enough but apparently not enough as Piper whips her head to look at me, "what do you mean as it should be, have you had this dream before Alex?" she questions as she grabs my hand as I go to move in the bed. I sigh and realise that I need to tell her now before she thinks the worst. "Yes several times. But not for years, I had this dream when we were travelling that we would end up back in America, I didn't care where we would live but I knew that I wanted you and I wanted a future and I saw kids in that future. I even have name suggestions…" I state blurting it all out. Piper looks at me like I'm crazy but then she smiles a small smile and leans over to kiss me, her hands threading through my hair and she asks me what the names are. I take in a large breath before saying. "I have two boys and two girls. I really like Landon Sawyer and Edmund Holden for boys' names, Landon after the male hero in the book A Walk to Remember and Sawyer for Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn and then Edmund for the hero from the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe book and Holden from The Catcher in the Rye." I watch Piper nod and her grip on my hand alters slightly as she says, "and girls…" I grin and say,

"My favourite part; Holly Jane and Scarlett Eloise, Holly for Holly Golightly and Jane for Jane Eyre, you're favourite paperback book of mine. Scarlett for Gone with the Wind and Eloise for every girls favourite Hotel stayer, Eloise at the Plaza." I watch Piper's eyes light up at all four names but nothing excites her as much as Holly Jane, Jane Eyre has always been her favourite story of mine, she has used the paperback so much that it's even got her scent on it. Her florally perfume which brings back solid memories of me being rip roaring drunk after Paris. "Alex that's adorable. You're dreaming about our family." Piper states kissing me deeply and moving to straddle my lap.

As Piper pushes down on me, her buttocks pressing me further into the bed and then her lips attack mine. " . . .Vause." She states alternating the words with kisses. Her kisses are like a drug and make me want her more, every time she pulls back to let another word escape her lips I could care even less than the time before. I love her so much so I yank her and toss her under me, her duvet goes flying and I hear a clatter as my glasses fall off the bedside table and in this moment I'm glad that she is only half-dressed as I don't have many clothes to strip her from. I make quick work of her shirt, her bra comes apart in my hands as my hands navigate her breasts, making quick work of kneeding them until she's putty in my hands. I tweak her nipples before leaning down to kiss the hardening nubs. "Mmm, more Alex…" Piper groans burying her head in my shoulder as I lean down to take her lips with my own. "You want more baby?" She groans and I trace my fingers down her ribs until I get to the top of her panties. I spend more time here, taking the time to lean down and rest completely on her lower abdomen, I press kisses over her belly and make a point to look at her and say, "I can't wait to see my dream become reality. You're gonna be an incredible mom, and you'll look so cute all round and me caring for you like the princess you are." Piper groans as her eyes look at me, they are only half open as she's in complete bliss, her hips rise needing more than I'm giving her. "Gentle, just relax." I state placing a kiss to her inner thigh before pulling her panties to the side, a gentle breeze blows over her pussy and her clit raises straight up and is ready for action. Removing her panties so that she's completely naked, which is my favourite look on her, I make quick work of working my tongue on her, within seconds Piper is relaxed on her back, her legs starting to twitch around me. "Ooh Al, baby…oh fuck!" is all Piper can state as I bring her to the edge of her orgasm before backing off so she slowly falls back down. "C'mon baby, almost there just a few more…" I state returning to licking her juices up. My tongue traces her for the last time and as she is about to fall off the edge I burry my tongue into her. She screetches as she cums, spasms erupt throughout her body and juices flow like ice melting in the sun. I struggle to keep up as she continues to spasm and cum. "Oh fuck you Alex…" Piper states as her legs fall by the wayside. "I mean, maybe later if you want…" I state kissing Piper's lips, passing her a little of her own juices. That's what I love about her, she's so naughty. She passes as this WASP from upper New York but it's all a façade, she's so naughty and enjoys being a dirty girl, my dirty girl. "Oh Alex," Piper states as she tugs me down to her and rolling us so that we're cuddling. I take up my place of stroking her hair up and down and that's how we stay.

Life continues to pass uneventfully, as the days merge into months and I attend my meetings with my probation officer and soon five months are up and I'm at my last meeting. My probation officer is decent, he's just an average Joe Bloggs, his name's George Randall. He's like about fifty, seems to be married and asks me every time, "Have you found an apartment yet?" To which I always answer that I live with my fiancée then his secondary question is, "have you found a full time job yet?" This one always elicits a sigh from me, I have more than enough money to live off for the rest of mine and Piper's lives but even I know that we need full time work. The only issue that I have is that my qualifications include being part of a drug cartel and that makes me good for nothing honest. The only thing that I can possibly see myself doing is possibly moving things for people, I have no idea what that could entail but I guess I won't know until we move to New York as to what I can do to keep busy. Finishing off with George I stand and move to the door speaking to him about seeing him next week when he says, "actually Alex, this was our last meeting. You're more than ready to conquer the world post-prison. All I ask is that you don't come back…" I nod and race for the door and out to Piper's car, we still haven't gotten round to getting another one. Bursting into the apartment I find Piper, she's hunched on the couch holding her phone. "We're free, let's go to New York…" I state falling next to Piper who looks at me, devastation lines her face and I immediately move to her. "Are you okay?" I question as she shakes her head, I don't pressure her but she's quick to state, "my parents are getting a divorce." My mouth drops open, I'm not the biggest Carole Chapman fan or Bill for that matter but they're Piper's parents and she loves them so I have to at least like them. "Okay, lets go then." I state dragging Piper up and pushing her to the door of the bedroom, "…pack a bag, let's go see our family…" She nods and quickly disappears as I try to calm down and not freak out that this will be the first time I'm meeting Carole and Bill as Piper's fiancée. I'm nervous but not scared. Without wasting a minute I'm into the bedroom and helping Piper. 'New York here we come.' I muse packing underwear and socks.


	14. Chapter 14

_Piper's P.O.V_

Landing in Connecticut brings back the weirdest of memories. I've only ever brought Larry here before, but as Alex steps down next to me wrestling my clammy hand into her one I can't help but be at peace. It's been so long since I've been able to introduce anyone of sustainable meaning to my family. Of course when I was with Alex before prison and we were travelling all around the world I'd thought and dreamt of bringing her here to Connecticut to Chapman manor as my mother always called it. Thinking of the house brings chills to my body but even as Alex casts a questioning look towards me I shake it off and pretend like I'm okay. But the last twelve hours have been anything but okay starting with once we finished packing last night.

Twelve hours earlier…

"Alex, please just book us economy…" I state from the bathroom as I gather up the remainder of our bathroom things. "Piper, if I'm going to be flying to Connecticut to sort your mother out then I want to arrive in style and be comfortable, there is nothing comfortable about flying economy so I'm booking business class." Alex states giving me the glare as I come back to the bedroom, "Alex I mean it economy," I state but Alex only shrugs and clicks the button with her finger. She stands up from the bed, stretches like a kitten and walks out of the room. But before I can even question what she's doing my phone beeps glancing at the notification I see it's from American Airlines. Opening it I scowl and storm out to the kitchen where Alex is making herself a coffee. "What the fuck Alex?" I question throwing my phone at her in a rage. "The fuck Piper!" she yells jumping aside and the phone barely scraping by her face. "You booked business class when I asked for economy, why can't you just fucking listen to me?" I rage at her, Alex raises her eyebrows but says nothing. Deep down I know that this reaction from me isn't warranted and that Alex doesn't deserve me to be raging at her but I'm really fucking mad. "Why can't I listen?" Alex speaks, "Why can't I listen, I'm going to New York for you Piper, for you and your family and the family that will be mine too. All I'm wanting is a little comfort to get there. I don't think it's too much to ask." Alex states bending to pick up my now shattered phone and as she lays it on the bench in front of us I'm taken back at how rude I'm being. I look from the phone to Alex and back again but before I can even start to cry Alex is all around me, her arms are wrapping me up tight and my nose is pressed into her neck. It starts out small, just little hiccups but then they grow larger, and soon my sobs are uncontrollable. I cry for my life I lost being in prison, I cry for the life Alex and I could've had if we hadn't been so stupid and blinded by love ten years ago and then I cry for my parent's for the life they lived together and the life they are now forced to live apart.

My new normal has become Alex and the life that we are building together but I feel like all of that is slipping away quickly and even more now since my parent's are getting a divorce. Was it something I'd done as a child, was it due to me getting imprisoned for being part of a drug cartel, was it me declaring that I was a lesbian and would not be marrying Larry anymore. I had no idea, but my fears of returning home to Connecticut had created a fight between Alex and I and I almost threw my phone at her face. Pulling back from her warm embrace she wipes the remaining tears from my eyes and simply smiles at me. "I love you Alex Vause." I state as simply as I can to which she simply cups my face and kisses me before pulling back, "I love you too Piper Chapman," she glances at my phone and then back at me and says, "shall we go and buy you a new phone?" I shy away from her and turn towards the sink. "What is it Pipes?" Alex questions moving behind me but I turn and meet her halfway, "I don't want to have to just buy things because I can't control myself. You shouldn't have to spend your money on me Alex," To which Alex quickly stops me and looks at me, "Piper it's our money, I don't want you to ever call it anything but ours. It's not mine, not yours but ours okay?" she questions and I nod and lean into the hug she offers me. Pulling back she says, "so phone?" To which I laugh and nod before she goes and grabs our coats and wallets.

Current Day…

The airport is busy, full of families and other people simply wandering about and continuing with their everyday lives. I watch a family walk past, mom is leading the way while dad follows with a trolley of luggage, one kid strapped to his back and two more running around like animals. "Makes you wish for one of your own right?" Alex questions glancing in the same direction as the family, I know that's what she's talking about but I choose to act like a total asshole. "Wish for a husband? No, I don't think so. I'm pretty happy with a tall woman whose breasts are soft as marshmallows." I state as Alex stares at me before kissing me soundly and calling me a sassy bitch.

We arrive at Chapman manor within forty minutes of leaving the airport. Alex insisted upon renting us a Range Rover Sport to drive while we are in Connecticut. I raise my eyebrows at her as we rent it and she looks at me before saying, "research for when we buy ours…" I simply shake my head at her. I know that realistically I have no say in the type of vehicles that we will get, I know that Alex will choose and she always makes good decisions. She always chose the vehicles when we were travelling so I know that I can trust her judgement. The car glides up the driveway and the first thing that I notice is that the garden is looking run-down, not something that I would expect from my mom but with her life having been flipped upside down lately I'm not surprised. "What's up Pipes?" Alex questions as she parks near the front door, I glance at her and then look around as we get out. "The place is just different, more lifeless…" I state as Alex nods and takes my hand before gesturing towards the door and saying, "let's get this show on the road." I grin and take her hand, Alex pauses by the front door but I blow straight in and call out. "Mom, we're here!"

_Alex's P.O.V_

I can't believe it when Piper simply storms into the house announcing that we've arrived, although at the same time, this was her house well I guess it can still be considered her house as it's her childhood home. I don't really say too much as we step into the foyer, the marble floors shock me. I know that Piper grew up with wealth but this marble and the paintings that I've seen so far are insane. "Mom where are you?" Piper calls as we walk further into the house, through what I suspect is the formal lounge. "Piper, I'm in the kitchen…" a voice trails, a voice that certainly doesn't sound as down and depressed as it did on the phone last night and it hits me that Carole may have just played Piper to get her here. Piper drops my hand and we step into what I can only describe as a massive kitchen, the wide benches only serve my fantasy of fucking Piper on our own benches someday. "Oh hi mom," Piper states moving towards a lone figure pouring a cup of tea. "Oh Piper, it's good to see you sweetie," she states hugging her daughter, but her gaze hits me and I can see her looking me up and down. "Oh you've brought a friend too?" Piper pulls back quickly and creates some distance between her and her mother. "No, this is Alex. She's my fiancée." Her mother's nose crinkles in disgust as she states, "oh this is Alex, the 'other woman'. I can feel myself getting a little worked up but I hold my tongue as Piper states, "oh hardly mother. We've been fucking since way back when, Alex was my girlfriend in Prison." I watch as Carole continues to scowl but then her face changes and says, "oh yes I remember, the prison days." Piper turns to me and rolls her eyes, "mom is the same woman I told you that I loved and you told me the story about the corn…" Piper states as I mentally hit her for mentioning the corn story. But Carole only smiles seems to brighten up, I don't miss it and neither does Piper who states, "why doesn't that make you sad, to think of Daddy…" Carole grins and gestures to the two cups of tea before saying. "Oh well your father and I spoke and we decided not to divorce. He loves me and I love him." I feel Piper semi-crumble before me but she stops herself and states, "oh good for you mother. I assume my room is still in the same spot?" Carole nods and says,  
"Yes of course, you can put Alex up in the guest room in the West wing…" to which Piper laughs at her mother, "no I think she'd be more comfortable in the East wing with me. Don't worry we won't be too loud…" Piper sates as she grabs my hand, my embarrassment level goes through the roof but as Piper pulls me from the room I see another room with a man in it, as we rush past Piper calls out a quick. "Hi Daddy," soon we're inside what I can only describe as a marshmallow wonderland.

Piper's childhood room can't have changed all that much, the pink walls remind me of a unicorn pink but it's the massive four-poster bed with a fluffy white blanket. "Uhm, very young adult Piper." To which Piper rolls her eyes and jumps on the bed face down, I quickly join her and hold her close. Piper traces her hand down my body and gropes me through my jeans, but I hold her back. "Not in your parent's house Piper," I state which makes her mad, "Cmon Alex, I just found out that my mom lied about the divorce and now we're here and I can't help but wonder if it was all a rouse to get me here." I laugh and sit up before looking at her, "Piper there's no way Carole planned for me to come with you to Connecticut, if anything she was probably planning to turn you back to dick." A grin comes over Piper as she laughs and says, "too bad I've had your fingers and I'm not going back…" she states which makes me laugh and I allow her to drag me back to her as we waste the next few hours kissing and making plans. I mean while so close to New York why don't we do some shopping?


	15. Chapter 15

_Alex's P.O.V_

"Piper, Piper…Pipes…" I whisper to Piper who is currently hugging her pillow while spread on her belly. Shaking my head I sit up and then look back at Piper. That girl can sleep anywhere and I know that she's still out to the world. Glancing at my phone beside me on the draws I can't help but notice that it's now almost 10.00am in the morning. I try to ignore the growling of my stomach but considering that Piper and I never returned downstairs last night after discovering that Carole and Bill were not divorcing as Carole had led Piper to believe and due to that neither Piper nor I had any form of dinner or even food in general. Standing and stretching I feel my singlet rise up and I know part of my stomach is exposed. "Mmm what a perfect view…" I hear from behind me which makes me grin and spin to face the bed. "Mmm, I must admit that I agree although for different reasons. Why are you awake?" Piper groans sitting up and stretching like a kitten, "I'm used to having you back now so when you wake up and leave the bathroom to pee or even just wake up in general I'm usually not far behind you." I nod and then lean down and kiss her because she is so sweet. She leans into it wanting more but she knows that the farthest I'll go in her parent's house is a make-out like last night. I know she really enjoyed that. "What's the time?" I glance down to my phone before saying, "10.06am so we should get up. Are we staying today or leaving?" Piper glances at me, "leaving, I'm not staying here and neither are you. I don't even want to eat here…" Piper groans throwing her face into the pillow, clearly she is hungry too and anyone who has ever had to deal with a hungry Piper has faced a war. "Well we could just pack and leave, whatever you wanna do baby. It's your family…" Piper looks up and shoots me daggers, "no you're my family. They're the distant relations I never asked for." That elicits a laugh from me so I move towards my bag in the corner, dragging out a pair of black jeans and a new long-sleeved T-shirt. "Wanna shower?" Piper calls as she drags herself from bed, I say no and when she glances at me in shock I say, "well I'm starving so I'd rather leave quick…" Piper nods and quickly strips re-dressing in a pretty spotty dress.

Within thirty minutes our bags are packed and we are ready to leave. I've heard no disturbances from downstairs so we decide that we should just leave together. The hallway is quiet, the stairs are quiet and we are almost to the front door when Carole appears. "Piper, are you going somewhere?" she questions ignoring me which causes an involuntary eye roll from me. "Uhm yes, we're leaving. Nothing is seriously wrong so goodbye mom." Carole looks taken back but moves aside as I take our bags outside leaving Piper for thirty seconds max, but Piper follows me to the doorway so she can watch me but so that I'm also in her eyesight just in case she feels the need to argue with Carole and I need to either a.) drag her off her mom or b.) just provide support to her. Luckily by the time the bags are packed I arrive at the right time to hear Piper say, "…if you can't accept her then I'm done." With that final statement Piper storms past me and towards the Range Rover, I quickly unlock it for her as Carole appears in the door and looks me up and down. "I hope you two will be happy together," my mouth drops open and eyebrows raise. 'Is this bitch really throwing away family because her daughter loves pussy?' "I'm sure we will be. Should we send you a wedding invite or just skip you out?" I watch as Carole huffs before storming inside, I take her lack of response as a definite 'skip'. But while I thought that it would make me feel better to know that I didn't have to invite Carole to my wedding to Piper I'm sad for Piper, that's her mom. If my mom could be here she would be, she just can't and that tears me up. My mom loved Piper.

Standing at the front door of the Chapman residence I look at Piper staring straight ahead and for the first time I wonder why we haven't just gotten married already. Piper's family hate me, she no longer has Polly who fucked her ex-fiancé so aside from our prison family who the fuck are we waiting for. Dragging my phone from my pocket I drag up the app for things in Connecticut, searching for the closest court house I quickly add the directions to my GPS and sliding into the car next to Piper I turn the Range Rover on and say, "do you trust me?" Piper looks at me like I'm mad and then after a few sighs she says, "Alex I followed you across the world as you sold drugs, moved drugs and earned more money than I've ever had in my life. I think I trust you." I laugh and grab her hand to place a kiss to the top,

"Fair point kid but just trust me for the next forty minutes okay?" Piper nods and turns on the radio and with a deep breath we're on our way.

The car ride is gentle and I love the way that Connecticut is, the colours right now are amazing. It's almost time for Autumn to hit and that makes this Piper's favourite time of the year which makes my plan genius. Stopping thirty minutes into our journey at a mall, I ask Piper to wait and promise to be back within twenty. She offers to come but I say no. She pouts slightly but stays put as I promise her she will love the surprise. I run into the mall and locate the nearest jewellery store quickly. The woman on the register looks me up and down but says nothing so even as I quickly scour her jewels she still refuses to acknowledge me. So I leave and move to the store opposite hers, a lesser known jeweller but they speak to me straight away, I tell them I need two wedding bands and they are quick to ask the sizes, I tell them my size and Pipers, I'm grateful that I know her size from when we were in Paris and tried on promise rings just for fun. The store was so helpful and as I whip out my credit card and spend the best almost eight thousand dollars ever I can't wipe the smile off my face. But I also have a slight grudge, I return to the first store and cough to get the attention of the woman from before. She looks at the bags in my hand and I say, "you missed out on a big commission, huge mistake. Next time don't be a rude bitch." The woman's mouth drops open and she resembles a fish and with a quick nod I'm back to the car. Piper is looking all around and I toss the bag with the rings into the trunk next to the bags. "It was twenty seven minutes Al, you're slow baby." I get back in the drivers seat and press a quick kiss to her lips and ask if that makes it better, "it's a start." She sasses back as I quickly drive on and quickly stop in front of the local court house. Piper's eyes go wide as we stop and I turn to face her.

"Alex, why are we here?" she questions looking at me. I smile and I say,  
"Well you know how I love you a lot?" she nods and I continue with, "…well I think that this is the perfect time to make your dream come true." Piper's eyes glass over and she says, "really, we're getting a puppy?" My exterior crumbles and I can feel my lip drop as Piper laughs and leans over to take my face in her hands. "I'm kidding Alex, I'd love to be a Vause." A grin spreads across my face and I take her hand in mine and press a kiss to it, "well let's make that dream come true, because we're headed to New York state to look at that house you love tomorrow." Now it's Piper's turn to have her mouth drop, I leave the drivers seat to grab the rings from the back and Pipers hand. With childish giggles we walk quickly towards the door, locating the receptionist we enquire about getting married. The woman smiles at us and says, "you two seem so in love, have you been together long?" she questions while thumbing out our paperwork. I grin at Piper and say, "we've been together ten years, I guess it's time to finally put a ring on it and wife her up…" The woman hands us the paperwork which Piper takes and the woman grins as she says, "smart thinking my wife and I were together for forty years and have been married six months now. Best of luck to you both, third floor and fourth door on the left." Thanking her we both take the paperwork and Piper pulls a pen from her handbag, we sit and fill it in and the butterflies are emerging. But one glance at Piper and I know that I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I don't think I've ever been so certain before, which is saying a lot because of my previous life. But I've loved Piper for more than a decade and it feels right. I can't wait for her to be my wife, and me to be hers. I watch her hand gliding across the form and when it gets to the names section she quickly writes in Alexandra Pearl Vause and then Piper Elizabeth Chapman before filling in the next section for married names as Alexandra Pearl Vause and Piper Elizabeth Vause. Those few words make me love her more. I can't get over the pride that I feel seeing her willingly filling in to become a Vause. A further five minutes and we're done. I let Piper see her ring and show her mine. They're both simple bands with eight tiny diamonds in each one. She looks at me and questions the diamonds, "for the years we were apart but never separate." Piper kisses me and then we stand, the third floor fourth door on the left awaits us. Fifteen minutes later we exit the court house, the receptionist beaming as we pass her holding up our left hands. It's finally official, Mrs Alexandra Pearl Vause and Mrs Piper Elizabeth Vause and it's never felt so good.

The car is silent and as I look at Piper she is admiring her ring. I must admit I do love the way the light hits it and lights it up like she lights up my life. "Shall we leave?" I question and Piper glances at me before pouncing on my lips and whispering a quick, "…thank-you Alex, I love you so much." I smile and return her kiss with force before pulling back and setting the GPS for 21 Sprain Valley Road, Scarsdale New York. "An hour to drive? Are you ready wife?" I question. Piper nods and holds my hand as I start the Range Rover and we pull out slowly, New Haven fades steadily as we approach New York State and suddenly Piper starts looking uncomfortable, I notice but ignore it for five minutes when she continues I ask her what's wrong, she claims to be thinking and I scold her for jiggling and thinking so loud and then she looks at me, my eyes gesture for her to say what she needs and so she blurts out, "so when can we have babies?"


	16. Chapter 16

Alex's P.O.V

Under normal circumstances I would be shocked at Piper asking when we can have babies but considering we just got married in a court house just so that we are married I realise that I can't be too shocked. "I mean, we can start trying right away Pipes, whatever you want to do I want that too. I can't say that I wouldn't be completely shocked at having a child within the next year but I'm also a little nervous…" I state not taking my eyes off the road for even a second. I know that Piper is looking at me, I can feel it but I also know that she's thinking so I stay quiet. "So you do want to have a family, but you're not quite ready?" Piper stammers out, tripping on her words a few times. I indicate to move off the road and stop in a parking bay. Turning off the Range Rover I turn and look at her but the sight almost breaks me. Her iris blue eyes are filled with longing and I know that ever since we were in prison and Polly was pregnant that Piper wanted that life ultimately one day, and until recently I didn't even know if I wanted that life. But I love Piper and if Piper could give her life up to travel the world dealing drugs for me then I could learn to love the idea of a family with her.

"Pipes," I state taking her hands and making her look at me, "I love you to pieces and I'd love a mini you to be running around the place, maybe three of you if I'm honest. But we literally just got married and we're on our way to look at houses in New York. All I'm asking for is a little bit of time. I know that we're not exactly young but if you can give me a maximum of six months and then we can start the baby process. Please, that's all I'm asking for…" I state finishing my speech and looking at her. "Oh Alex, of course I'll give you six months, I'll give you a year if that's what you really need. I'm just so excited to be married to you and for us to do what we dreamed of when we were in prison. I guess I got a little carried away and I wasn't thinking of what you may want. But I love you Alex and you take as much time as you need." She states leaning over and kissing my cheek, a common thing for us once we've talked about something serious like this. I grab her and make her look at me as I say, "six months, in six months I want us to start to try," Piper nods at me and squeezes my hand and then she looks at the GPS and asks how much longer it will be. Letting out a quiet sigh I turn on the Range Rover and indicate back onto the road and then I turn to Piper. "A little under an hour, just relax." She huffs but settles back and looks at the houses we've ear marked to get more information from. The one that we are currently going to is in Scarsdale. We both agreed that we loved the sunken garage and the house is fenced off. But the biggest issue we are facing is how many rooms do we want? Piper wants us to have at least six rooms plus a basement that is unfinished. But my reasoning is that we look for a four bedroom max house with a finished basement that includes two more rooms downstairs for guests. It's really important to both of us that when we do have kids that everyone is on the same floor at least until they're a teenager, if we happen to have a basement.

If Piper and I were honest the house in Scarsdale is in our top three houses but we both really like a single story house in Larchmont. It has an established garden and play area and the area overall is almost double the Scarsdale house. It comes with a pool which would diminish the immediate need of a summer house as well, although it is high on our list of things to buy. The journey continues with no more issues until we arrive at the house. The real estate broker, Jonathan is there to greet us. Piper steps out quickly and Jonathan shakes her hand and gestures to the wide open space. I follow and he looks me up and down before moving to begrudgingly shake my hand. I'm taken back almost immediately I can't believe that he would act that way towards potential clients. "So if you would follow me Miss Chapman…"  
"It's Vause." Piper states falling into step with me and grabbing my hand. Jonathan pauses and looks at us, smiling sweetly he says, "pardon?" Piper who doesn't skip a beat smirks and holds up our hands. "It's Vause, we're married. Did you meet my wife, Alex?" He nods his head before turning towards the door of the home, as it opens Piper continues with, "oh I'm so glad you've met her. I mean after all it's her money that would potentially pay you a commission." Piper finishes as Jonathan looks to struggle and stumble over himself. I hold my breath as Piper sweeps past him and into the house, the dutiful wife that I've become I'm quick to follow but upon meeting Piper in the kitchen she makes no qualms about the fact that it looks so much smaller in person. We humour Jonathan as he directs us around, before we bid him a farewell. The moment we enter the car the laughter explodes out of us as we both agree it's a firm no.

Piper's P.O.V

The twenty minute drive to the other property flies by as Alex and I continue to talk about what we're looking for in a house. Alex wants to get a house that has a pool which I'm totally against for safety reasons with potentially having a child in the next eighteen months. "What if we got one totally fenced? Would you agree then?" Alex questions while looking at me while I judge it and eventually I agree and we move onto bedrooms. We both agree that at least five bedrooms if there is no basement but we would both settle for a four bedroom if there is a basement we can convert into guest rooms. We're not too concerned with schooling zones, at the end of the day our kids will just go to wherever, I do not want my kids in private school like I was. Alex went to public school, so did most of our friends, who granted are in prison but that's from later choices not because of the school they went to as kids.

The GPS beeping to indicate that we have arrived stops our house conversations and we both sigh in shock at the house before us. It's a single story home, two car garage and looks both modern and traditional which we both love. Pulling over we wait for the real estate agent to arrive and when she does we have already been waiting on the curbside for ten minutes, we're early but we discussed the outside and both love the house already. "Hi you must be Alex and Piper, I'm Veronika Sanders. Welcome to Larchmont. C'mon let's go in…" Alex grins at me and takes my hand as Veronika starts talking straight away, telling us about her day and her kids soccer game later on. We listen as she unlocks the house, but all conversation pauses as the double front doors open and we find ourselves in a modern home. Alex loves it instantly, I can tell by the look on her face which makes me love it. I walk towards the kitchen as a large family sized kitchen opens up. The house is tastefully decorated in warm browns and dark woods. It blends nicely and I love the way it looks straight away. Imagining our own furniture in it and as I spin myself round as I follow Veronika out of the master bedroom I must admit that I've never been attached to anything the way I am to this house. I see Alex out on the patio leaning on the fence that surrounds the pool and pool house. I walk up and join her, latching onto her from behind. She turns and pulls me with her, pressing herself the length of my back, it's our safe hold. "What do you think?" She questions in a light voice, I look up at her and press a kiss to her lips. "I love it so far, what about you?" she hums in agreement and I know that we have our first contender for our families home.

The peace is shattered when Veronika comes up to us, "so what do you think?" I look at Alex who stands and faces the realtor as I walk off. I can catch the odd words of the conversation questioning the price of the house, but I know that Alex intends to buy outright, the apartment money had come in a week ago so we now had a lot of money in the account. "Piper…" I turn to see Alex looking at me as Veronika walks away to clearly give us some time to decide. "What's the deal?" I question moving towards her, "1.3 million is what they currently want but I've just told Veronika to call and ask if they would do 1.25 million in cash…" My mouth drops but Alex continues, "…what? You love the house, I love the house and we have the money so why not?" I nod still in shock but my shock is quickly driven away by Veronika coming back with a massive smile on her face. "You drive a hard bargain Mrs Vause, but they've agreed." I smile and kiss Alex before we follow Veronika out of the house, the house that we've just brought for 1.25 million dollars which won't even dent the account. We shake Veronika's hand and promise to drop by her office in a few hours to get paperwork signed but by the end of the day we no own a family house in Larchmont, and I couldn't be more excited.

Alex and I celebrate in one of the local bars with a steak dinner before starting our drive to New York City, we intend to go and visit Nicky at Litchfield while we're in the area then we can start our honeymoon. We have at least two months before we can move and so who knows what we will do before then, but I'm excited to see Nicky again. I've missed her and I know Alex has too, Nicky is one of her best friends and I love that fuzzy haired lady too.


	17. Chapter 17

Piper's P.O.V

The drive to Litchfield is long and winding and it seems like forever since I last made these bi-weekly trips to see Alex when she was still at Litchfield Max. "You okay Pipes?" Alex questions her hand running over my thigh as we continue the drive to Litchfield. "Yeah I'm okay, just going back here brings back so many memories. Visiting you, and now Nicky…Feels weird that's all." Alex nods and after quickly glancing at me she continues to watch the road, I grab her extra hand and caress it as she drives us. This seems to be a normal way of us to hang out together whether we are in the car or not. Alex always drives and I always hold her extra hand that rests closer to me when she holds the steering wheel. "Al?" I question and she turns to me, "yeah baby,"

"Do you ever miss it?" I question, Alex looks at me from the corner of her eye.  
"Miss what, prison?" I nod and she laughs, "fuck no!" I look at her and the turn back to face the road. "But then we wouldn't have met each other again, we wouldn't be here together again, or even married." Alex nods,

"I know but, I feel like we would've still made our way back to each other." My eyes find Alex's and I find her already looking at me, "we would've come back together because I love you, and you love me and there was never anything holding us back from getting our shit together." I nod at Alex and I agree,

"I know but would we be this happy?" I question, glancing down at my left hand which shows that I'm clearly married. "I'm so happy Alex, and I do wonder if I hadn't been named by you, and we hadn't ended up together would we still be here now, married or happy?" I question. This time Alex stops the car, pulling over she takes her hand from mine but she grabs my face and pulls me in. "Piper, I love you. I always have and it killed me to see you walk away in Paris but we're here now. Despite all the crap we've been through, we're here now. In this car, married and happier now more than ever I can't believe how far we've come. Would we be where we are now if we hadn't been to Litchfield? No we wouldn't, but I would've made it back to you sooner or later. Probably later because we both know I've always been a coward about what I want, but with you Piper everything is different." I feel myself blush and I know now that there's no way I could ever be without Alex but even now sitting in the car I feel myself swooning.

Sitting in the Litchfield visiting area and waiting for Nicky to approach us, I feel nervous. I feel nervous because one of the last times I was in this visitation room I was here with my parents. They were visiting me for my birthday and it finished with my mom tugging on my ear before abruptly leaving. Both she and my father were absolutely disgusted by choice to love Alex. Looking to my left Alex is casually sitting back in the chair, she looks like she has all the time in the world and when the word, "Stretch," is hollered across the room a smile breaks out simultaneously on both our faces. "Nicky…" Alex murmurs standing up and accepting a fuzzy haired hug from our favourite inmate. "Blondie!" Nicky states moving apart from Alex. "How the hell are my favourite lesbians?" Alex looks at me and then we look at Nicky before putting our joint hands on the table. Nicky instantly catches the glint on my left hand and she gasps, a girly gasp for Nicky. "Holy fuck! Did you two finally get your shit together after all this time?" I grin and lean forward, I catch the grin on Alex's face and smile knowing that she loves that Nicky is getting a kick out of this. "Yeah, Alex's idea." I state glancing at Alex and grinning like a maniac. "Holy fuck! This is wonderful, congratulations guys." Nicky states leaning forward across the table with a slight smirk on her face and reaching out a hand to me, I place mine on hers and she looks me dead in the eye and says, "just how it was supposed to be. Congrats Blondie," I smirk at her and then I look around before saying. "How exactly did you get yourself out of Maximum security?" Nicky glances round and then looks Alex and I in the face before saying, "well after Stretch got sent to Ohio, there was nothing else for me at Maximum so I decided to get clean and keep my nose clean. I took over the kitchen and started helping people like Red helped me, helped all of us."  
"That sounds great Nicky, so how's the time aspect going?" Alex questions looping her arm over my shoulders, "well ya know. It's been cut down for good behaviour. I think I've got about six months to go. Good behaviour and all…" I nod and look at Alex before leaning forward. We've discussed what we're planning to offer Nicky before but today I think that we need to offer it to her. "So uhm, we have something to ask you, well offer you really…" I state making Nicky look at us with curiosity, "okay well if it's a threesome, I've asked before and ya both turned me down so now ima have to turn you both down. Prison is the hot aspect, normal life not so much." We both burst out laughing and even Nicky joins in as the guard tells the visiting room that there is three minutes left. Suddenly our mood turns sombre, "okay so what's this big offer?" Nicky questions as I look at Alex who takes the lead.  
"Well we're going to put an offer in on a house here in New York, Larchmont to be exact and we know that you'll need to serve out your six months post prison here in New York State and we wanna offer our home to you as a safe haven, to live in for as long as you want." I tell Nicky as her eyes open in interest. "Really, you two are moving back from Columbus?" We both nod and Alex takes over speaking as she states, "it's a single story, five bedroom home. It comes with a spa and pool and there will be plenty of room there, there's also a pool house that has a small kitchenette and bathroom so if you want we can fix that one up for you or you can be in the main house. Whatever you want Nicky." Nicky still looks absolutely gobsmacked and so I quickly state, "look Nicky, you played a massive role in getting us through prison and so we want you to have somewhere nice to be once you get out. You don't have to decide today but at some point just tell us yes or no." I finish and Nicky looks touched at our offer, just as she goes to speak the guard announces that visitation is over and we all laugh. "Just like old times the guards always interrupting," Alex states standing up and hugging Nicky and then I cut in as well. Just as Nicky is walking away she stops and looks at us and says, "yes, I'd love to live with you when the time comes." We both nod and she laughs before yelling out that she'll phone us later in the week.

Alex's P.O.V

The car ride back to the city is full of talk of where we go to from here. "Well we need to go back to Ohio, we gotta pack things off and such." Piper states and I nod agreeing with her but then I say, "what if we don't go back, we give the apartment back fully furnished?" I question and Piper laughs and takes my hand, "I'm totally fine with that but the clothing and such we do need to get those back. I don't think you'd appreciate some creepy old man or woman getting hold of your lacy panties, no matter how nice they are…" Piper states and laughs as we both have images that spring to mind and none of the images that I'm thinking of are anywhere near G rated. We drive on for another half hour before reaching the outskirts of the city before I bring up the idea of a honeymoon. "So where are we going on our trip?" Piper glances up a me from her phone and asks me what trip so I roll my eyes and state, "well usually when two people get married they go on a massive trip and it's sometimes called a honeymoon. I'm just wondering where you'd like to go?" I watch Piper think over possible scenarios in her mind but then she blurts out the one place I'm shocked to hear. "Cambodia."

"Are you sure babe? We joked about a holiday in Cambodia doing X on a beach," I state shocked that she would even consider a trip to Cambodia when there are so many other trips we've taken in our life together. Fiji, Australia, France, Germany even the UK but it's Cambodia she wants to go to, the one place that we joked about during our time at Litchfield. Does it sound like a fantastic place to go to? Yeah it does and I can't actually wait to book it. I think it would be the perfect filler vacation for us once our apartment in Ohio is packed up. So I don't even ask any questions I just agree with her and leave her to her thoughts and I still can't really believe that we are discussing a honeymoon trip.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex's P.O.V

The flight to Cambodia was amazing, Piper slept most of the way because she absolutely hates flying, me on the other hand I love it and can't sleep. I'm almost all the way through Romeo and Juliet when Piper starts to stir and grumble. Reaching over and running my hand up and down her thigh as she starts to wake up only serves to make her more grumpy. "Alex…no lemme sleep…" I supress a laugh as my wandering hand grabs one of her own, tracing the top of her hand with my thumb as she slowly wakes. Her bright blue eyes are the first thing that I notice when she actually opens them. Her giant smile spreading across her face makes me smile back at her, "why hello there Mrs Vause, how was your fifteen hour nap?" Piper tosses a lot of shade at me as she sits up and groans as her eyes adjust to the brightness of first class. "It was fantastic thank you very much for the pills," that makes me laugh, nothing has changed for us since we got married. I still buy her pills to make her sleep when we fly and she still packs my luggage. "Well we are about twenty minutes off landing but I can call for the drinks cart again if you want water or something," I mention making Piper laugh and then joke about actually needing a shot of tequila not just a water and we end up both cracking up and I make the best of the opportunity to drag her close to me and kiss her lips. "I'm glad we're doing this," I tell Piper as she too nods and agrees with me.

The ride to the hotel that I booked out for us I quick, but the heat and humidity of Cambodia is getting to me. Piper looks as excited as a tourist on a bus tour of Europe but I could care less about the trip I just wanna make it to the hotel and unpack and just relax with my wife for three weeks. "Have you seen pictures of the hotel?" Piper questions cuddling up to me and making me wrap her in a loose hug. "Yeah it looks amazing, right on the beach in case you wanna do that x we talked about in prison," I whisper to her making her go bright red as she swats my leg.  
"Geez Alex, god I don't wanna do that anymore. I just wanna relax and enjoy the time that we have here before we go back and start living in New York, well outside New York." I grin and look at her, "Larchmont is going to be amazing and I can't wait for us to live there, together and then when Nicki gets released it's going to be awesome." I state as Piper nods and presses a kiss to my cheek before she too agrees with me, "it's going to be awesome indeed. But we're gonna make it awesome and I can't wait to have different experiences with you." Piper states as the vehicle stops outside the hotel and grins as she moves away from me. "Wait, what? Piper, what experiences?" I question rushing after her.

The moment I approach her she's already at the front desk checking in, I loop my hands around her waist and tug her back so she's flush against me, she lets out a tiny groan and I know that I have her right where I want her. She's excited for this trip and I know that she's even more excited to get back to the States so we can begin our lives together. The smell of the beach leeches into the surroundings and I try to make sure that I take it all in. Piper is talking about the facilities that are close by and what options we have for local attractions but to be honest I'm not really listening because I don't care what we do while we're here, I only care about us being together. "Okay so you're in villa sixteen, it's right on the beachfront and at the end of the row so it will be quiet for you both. Please enjoy your honeymoon here with us, please use the golf cart outside, our drivers can be ordered via the room phones between 8am and 10pm daily just call us. They already have your luggage so please…" the attendee gestures to us and Piper loves it and eagerly takes the room key and we link hands before moving out to the waiting golf cart.

The first week of our honeymoon passes like normal, we order room service for our three meals a day, have the do not disturb sign on the door the rest of the time and we spend the days running around the villa, moving from the spa on the patio/deck to the sun lounger to the bed and then the shower. Today is the first day that we are attempting to venture out and possibly hit the beach, the sun is high in the sky, the waves look perfect and Piper looks hot. Her perfect black string bikini moulds her perfectly, "enjoying the view?" Piper questions as she walks in front of me down towards the beach, "can't complain, it's pretty amazing." I state moving behind her and wrapping her in a massive hug, kissing the back of her neck I feel her shudder against me, "damn it Alex! I just wanted to enjoy the beach and now I can't." I laugh and turn her around to see her puppy dog face pouting at me. "What, why not?" I question probing her as I let my hands roam all over her body. "God damn it Alex, you just had to get me excited and now we have to go back to the house so you can fuck me." She sighs and leans into me as I kiss her and look around the beach and seeing multiple people out enjoying the sun I know that I can't even broach the subject of sex on the beach. Sighing deeply I playfully pat her on the butt as we giggle like teenagers before running back to the villa.

The buzzing of my cellphone alerts me to outsiders attempting to contact me. Picking up the phone I answer with the traditional, "Alex Vause speaking…" the voice on the other end takes a second to congratulate me as I'm informed that Piper and I have closed on the house in Larchmont. We're finally homeowners. We are free to buy a vehicle, buy a dog or a cat and have a family. I thank the woman from the real estate company but then I turn to Piper and say, "Well babe, we own a house…shall we work on having children now?" I question with what I can only imagine is a sparkle because I see that sparkle reflecting back at me. Piper moulds her naked body next to me and grins, "if only we could do it like man/women relationships, but yes children sound amazing right now. I love you so much Alex Vause, you're my person." I grin at her as I lean down and press multiple kisses to her cheeks and lips. "I love you most Piper Vause and I can't wait to see you barefoot and pregnant in our new house, although not cooking…" I state with nothing but love in my eyes. I honestly can't wait to see the future ahead, a future I can't wait to share with Piper. My one true love.

Fin.


End file.
